Deception
by Jesada
Summary: Shego attends Middleton High with Kim, in a very unusual disguise, in order to find sensitive information to be used against her. Will Drakken's plan to take over the world work? Or will there be more deception? Kigo, some testy language. HIATUS
1. The New Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters/places etc used.

AN: This is my first fanfiction and it's going to be Kigo, so if you don't agree with this pairing, then please hit the back button.

Deception

"Muhahaha!" Laughter reverberated around the small cavern, bouncing off all the scientific equipment lining the walls, "I've finally found a way to gain world domination," shouted a short, blue man hysterically, standing in the middle of the room.

"Uh huh. Right. What is it this time?" replied a sarcastic, pale green woman reclining in a chair, filing her long, painted black nails, "Wait, don't answer that; I don't care."

"Ah Shego, you have no faith in m-"

"Doy!"

"-grr don't interrupt! Anyway, with these two ray guns I invented-"

-cough-

"SHEGO! These two ray guns will be the end of Kim Possible as we know her and then there will be nobody who can stop me in taking over the world!"

_End of Kimmie? Yeah right, how many times have I heard that one?_"Well what do they do?" Shego asked in a bored tone, hiding her deep interest in the conversation.

"Well..." Drakken aimed the gun in his right hand at Shego and fired. A yellow beam, shot out of it and smacked into the surprised woman. Even her lighting fast reflexes couldn't help her here but when nothing seemed to happen, anger with a side dish of betrayal rose in Shego. She stood up and stalked over to Dr Drakken who was shaking and hitting the gun whilst nervously glancing up at Shego approaching.

"What the hell do you think you're-" then, to Drakken's relief, Shego halted. Her brow furrowed as she simply stood on the hard ground glancing over her body which seemed to be changing. Shego could tell she was getting shorter and when she looked walked over to one of the many consoles she noticed her face had gained a more youthful look. Her long black hair had also shortened, stopping half way down her back and her green tinted skin, paled even further and lost the green hue.

"Well, in short, I knocked your age down a few years. Guess who you're now the same age as?" He asked in an annoying sing song voice.

"Kimmie. Hmm, for once you've got a useful invention. Thanks Dr D," she said quietly whilst smiling slyly at her renewed youth.

"Not a problem. Now, hold still while I use this one," Shego looked suspicious, but did as her employer told her, seeing as the first one worked wonders. This time a blue beam hurtled towards Shego. _Well at least they aren't rays to directly kill my Princess. Wait, I meant that would be disrespectful to her...I should be the one to kill her, and in hand to hand combat! With plasma too..._Shego thought while they waited for the invention to its job.

They didn't have to wait long as Shego's already defined muscles grew, pushing against her green and black cat suit, her shoulders widened, hips decreased and chest flattened.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?! What's happened to my chest and what is...OH MY GOD!"

"Yes Shego! I have turned you into a guy!" Drakken cried triumphantly. Shego stood there frozen, obviously 'uncomfortable' with the situation, when suddenly she turned deadly calm and looked straight at Drakken. "Ah this is my best plan yet! From investigating the minds of teenage girls, I've discovered that all they think about is 'boys boys boys!' and now with you as a boy you can attend Middleton High School and get into Kim's head! Maybe even...distract her," he winked, "while I conquer the world!...Shego? Shego, why are you looking at me like that? SHEGO! What did I say about throwing plasma at your employer?!"

A high pitch scream could be heard as he dove under the desk, prolonging the inevitable.

XXXX**KP**XXXX

_I don't believe this. It's not happening. Just a very bad, long, life-like dream! _Shego desperately thought to herself as her first day of High School approached. _Grr! I liked being a woman! Actually I loved it! And now I'm a man? Ah jeez, if Kimmie finds out about this, I'll never live it down._

She was in her room at Drakken's lair, collapsed on her soft bed. She had to change out of her favourite cat suit, as it didn't exactly fit properly anymore. It seemed Drakken had thought of this and bought her some new clothes. Needless to say she wasn't impressed. Shego liked to shop, or rather browse and then steal, for her own clothing, but what had been supplied wasn't TOO bad.

Now she wore a pair of baggy, black, hipster jeans with a black tank top with netting over it. On the material of the top was a green triangle stretching all the way down; thick at the neck and pointed at the bottom. What she particularly liked about this top was how it clung to her and showed off her, now manly, defined muscles. She also had a loose, black studded belt slung around her hips, or what used to be her hips anyway.

It had been a day since she'd been hit with the ray and, too her, a lot had happened. Drakken had pointed out that she couldn't keep her hair the way it was, much to her horror, and so after many possibilities flew around, Shego was forced to have it cut. Therefore, it was cut short (compared to what it had been like), but it was still quite long and she styled it so it looked purposefully rough and fell over her face slightly. Her nails were the next concern. Those incredibly long, sharp, strong and painted black claws were cut, filed and removed of colour. She also wore bright blue contact lenses, after all they didn't want to give Kim too many clues.

_I hate this plan! How am I meant to have fun without my feminine, seductive charm? This is too sneaky as well! Okay sure I'm a thief, but I like my work to be known. __Elaborate plots aren't my style__and I am SO not going to seduce Kimmie!...well...No! Shut up you-_

Her internal ranting was interrupted as Drakken continued to shout new name suggestions from the other room, "Steve!" _Oh for the love of-_ "No I don't think that suits you Shego. Hmmm," he continued to ponder, "How about we go for some uncommon names like...Shea?"

"It sounds like a girls name," she shouted so she could be heard._At least he didn't like Steve._

"It's Irish and it IS a boys name, but fine if you want to be fussy!" Shego could hear him tapping his foot and figured he probably had he lips slightly puckered with his hand on his chin; his usual thinking face. "Shen?"

"Not bad. What else you got for me Dr D?"

"Erm...I can't think of anything better that's close to your name, as you requested. I don't know why you didn't want Frank to be honest," he mumbled to himself.

"Shen it is then! I guess it will have to do," Shego, or rather Shen, grumbled, while getting up and going through to where Drakken was standing with a rucksack in his hands, modeling a rather nice burn on the side of his neck; evidence of her outrage towards this plan.

"What's that for?" she asked as Drakken passed the bag to him.

"Well, you need a bag for school! I have all the things you'll need as well, so you just have to pack it. I'm just going to write your new name on all the official documents and send them off, so we can get you into that school. Apparently, you've recently moved to the area and are living with your 'guardian'; me!

"Swell," Shen sarcastically retorted, rolling his eyes.

XXXX**KP**XXXX

The cursed day arrived far too quickly for the angry Shen, who was still opposed to this plan and never ceased grumbling, making sarcastic comments and predicting the doom of yet another plot to take over the world.

He stood just inside the front doors of Middleton High School, where students busied themselves around lockers and rushed through the corridors. Having reported to the reception desk, Shen had been given his timetable, a map of the school and a combination for his locker.

_He had to be complicated with his plan, didn't he? Couldn't just have me younger and in a removable disguise to waltz in here and kill Kimmie. _Just as he thought that, the well known crime-fighting cheerleader walked down the corridor, laughing with two friends; the buffoon and a dark skinned girl, whom Shen thought he had met before, but couldn't place it. _Would you have killed her though?...Of course i would!...yeah right._

Now angry at himself as well as the situation, Shen walked forwards to the point where the map said his locker was located. Dread started to grow in his stomach, as he neared Kim and her friends who were standing around a locker, which appeared to have a computer in it._That must be Kim's locker, _he thought,_ oh crap! This is soooo typical! Must be a mistake._ He checked the number of his locker and the one in front of him, as well as the position on the map, _oh man!_ _two lockers away from Kimmie's._

Shen stopped in his thinking when he heard Kim talking into her locker, "So, whats the sitch? Anything going on in the villain world? Drakken got a new plot for world domination?"

"Nope, it's pretty quiet out there. Drakken seems to have disappeared off the face of the Earth, along with Shego." Replied Wade, _the_ _Nerd-linger, _Shen thought as he recognised the voice.

"Shego's disappeared?" Kim asked, sounding and looking rather disappointed, an observation not missed by an onlooking Shen, who quirked an eyebrow and smirked to himself, "Ah well, I guess I don't get to kick her butt for the time being," Kim quickly covered.

Shen heard Wade laugh, _obviously he didn't notice the cover up. I wonder what she's thinking. _Just then a bell rang signaling first lesson, so , ignoring the trio and computer nerd, he quickly shoved a few things into his locker and went off in search of room 11.

XXXX**KP**XXXX

"Soo, how was school?" asked a curious Drakken, as Shego shuffled into the apartment they purchased.

"Fine." she replied in her now deep, monotone voice, without stopping on her way to her room, and slammed her door closed, _Well actually it went brilliantly for your plan, just not so much for me._

- - -

As Drakken watched Shego enter and then leave the front room he thought,_Wow, she's even good at acting like a teenager!_

- - -

Shego threw her bag down onto the cream carpeted floor and collapsed on her bed, sighing. The day hadn't been too bad. After looking around for room 11, Kim had noticed Shen looking a bit out of place and so ended up walking with him to the class, which they had together along with Ron. During that class a 'Mr Barkin' had assigned Kim the task of 'looking after' the 'new recruit' which, of course, being Kim, she accepted and so they basically spent the entire day with each other.

Lunch, if it could be called that, was, to say the least, interesting. It was even worse than when Shego had first been in high school. Grey slop had been slapped onto Shen's lunch tray and after getting a sympathetic look from Kim, who also had something grey on her tray, he was guided towards a table where Ron and Monique (he found out her name in period 2) were sitting.

They all chatted to each other, with the trio asking Shen many questions he didn't want to answer. He held back quite a lot during any discussion, but opened up a little bit more when Kim practically shouted at the entire cafeteria to stop staring at him, because of his pale skin. _She didn't have to do that,_ Shego thought as she smiled at Kim's protectiveness, but her thoughts soon soured, _she only did it because she's a good guy._

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Most of his classes were with Kim and her friends, which worked out great for Drakken's plan. He received many stares from other students and even teachers when walking around the school. Kim seemed to want to comfort Shen and once put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at the shocked looked she got back. Kim had even offered to walk home with Shen after school, as it's in the same direction as hers, but Ron reminded her, in an annoyed tone, that they were going to Bueno Nacho. She didn't give up though, as she asked if Shen would join them, but he declined and walked home alone.

XXXX**KP**XXXX

Two well known friends were relaxing in a yellow booth at their favourite fast food establishment, well it was the favourite of one of them at least. The girl with long red hair just watched as her blonde friend across the table devoured his selection of Bueno Nacho food, while she slowly tucked into her salad.

"Ah. That's some good, healthy food right there, right Rufus?" Ron sighed as he finished.

"Uh huh," the naked mole rat nodded enthusiastically, as it patted it's bulging stomach.

"Somehow I don't think it's healthy. Weren't you listening in your health class with Mr Barkin?" Kim asked, while raising a curious eyebrow.

"Heh nah! Besides he insulted this establishment, so I'm just gonna carry on eating here to spite him."

"Riiight. Somehow I don't think he really cares about what you do with your life."

"Whatever KP, I'm still eating here anyway," he smiled and changed the subject, "You were rather chummy with that new kid today."

"Well it's hard moving somewhere new and Mr Barkin did give me guide duty. Why is it a problem?"

"No, no course not," he answered awkwardly, "it's just...he's a bit...weird."

"Define," Kim demanded in a threatening tone as he eyes darted up from the tomato she was stabbing to fix on her companion.

"He doesn't exactly talk much. It's like he's hiding something and well his appearance..."

"Isn't important...and we all have our secrets," Kim finished his sentence and gave Ron a look that told him she wasn't impressed by his views.

"Oh come on! He's as pale as a newly made piece of white paper thats been bleached too much! His clothes hardly help the matter."

"So your against him for his skin colour?"

"Damn, thats not what I meant," _I don't like the way you look at him._

"Too many people are judging him for what he looks like. He needs some friends and I would've thought you'd look past something like that. You don't normally act like this."

At that, Monique rushed in to join them at their usual booth and chatted away, effectively distracting them from the conversation that had just taken place. Eventually, though, she got onto the topic of the new guy, but her views were rather positive.

"Omg GF! He's so cute!"

XXXX**KP**XXXX

By the end of the week, Shen was knackered. It had been quite a trying first few days of school and he hardly made it easier for himself. There were a some positives however. For example, Shen's ego sky rocketed from all the attention he was getting, and not the staring because of his appearance attention, but the romantic kind. Women were literally throwing themselves at his feet, of course they didn't know Shen was in fact female and the well known villainess, Shego, but he didn't care. It seemed even Kim's friend Monique kept hitting on him. Of course not all the girls were like that; many looked at Shen with outright disgust and didn't bother hiding their views.

Another positive would be how Kim had turned out to be quite a lot of fun. Shen could taunt and tease on a much more regular basis than when he was Shego and an opportunity was never missed. The only times Shen didn't tease Kim was when he felt he was pushing her too far, after all he was starting to quite like this friendship, _mustn't get attached! It's only gonna be like this until Dr D gets his plan under way and then it's back to fighting...the way it should be. Her good, me bad...simple._

Although this new friendship was valued by both parties, even if Shen wouldn't admit it to anyone, they did have many disagreements and a few small arguments. The most frequent topic had been how Shen didn't hold much respect towards school and how it was run. The first time this came up Kim had asked about some homework that was due in the next day.

-Flashback-

"Hey, Shen!" Kim called from her locker to get her friends attention, who happened to be stacking something in their own locker.

"Oh. Hey Kimmie. What's going on?"

"I was just wondering if you've done the History homework that's in for tomorrow?" She asked innocently. Shen merely smiled slyly, closed his locker and leaned against it to look straight at her.

"You're kidding me right?" he quirked an eyebrow when the question was returned with a confused look.

"Look, Princess, I don't do homework. It's a waste of my time. End of."

_Princess?_ Kim thought.

-End Flashback-

However, Kim didn't let it drop there and she tried to get Shen to do his homework, but to no avail. She continued to do so with everything that Shen didn't do, that he should when it came to school. Shen found himself in quite a few detentions, usually because of not doing homework, classwork (apparently it was below him), talking back to the teacher or fighting, even being 'inappropriately dressed' when Shen wore something that showed a bit too much skin for Mr Barkin's liking. Shen's argument had been that nobody else seemed to be complaining and gestured towards the drooling students. What followed? An even longer detention!

Kim had been quite upset; she didn't understand his attitude. How was she supposed to spend time with him out of school if he was in detention all the time? With her missions on top of that, it was practically impossible. What annoyed her even further was that Ron hadn't dropped his quest to make Kim see how 'not worth it' Shen was and his bad arse attitude was not helping her to prove him wrong.

Kim wasn't the only one getting annoyed at his persistence, Monique was as well. Ron had been pestering Kim about Shen even more as they got considerably closer. Shen was still holding out and Ron didn't like this secretive side of him and was worried for Kim's safety in case he wasn't who he seemed to be.

Nearing the end of the week, Monique pulled him aside and asked Ron what was going on in a very impatient manner.

-Flashback-

Noting the tone Monique was using, Ron figured he would just say it. An angry, impatient Monique was not one he wanted to be around for too long. "I...think I might...be-"

"Spit it out!"

"-erm, jealous?" There was a pause and suddenly Monique's face turned to one of understanding, which soon changed again, as she burst out laughing. After a lot of whining from Ron and seeing that he was truly hurt, Monique finally calmed down.

"Oh come on Ron. It's not like she's gonna ditch you. You'll always be her best bud."

"Exactly," at that Ron stormed off to his last classes of the day.

-End Flashback-

XXXX**KP**XXXX

Shego was crashed out on her bed, thankful the school week was over for now and was thinking about how much she was starting to like this plan, but also how she was still hating it considering how it would end. Shego was really starting to enjoy being in Kim's company, but there was a persistent side of her that told her she was evil and this was all a plan. Also, that if Kim knew who Shen really was, then none of this would've happened and they'd still be fighting, but Shego's more lenient side figured that she was still acting like herself, she just looked different...so maybe...in a tiny chance...something could happen_? Grr! Stop this pathetic talk right now! Kim is the enemy and you are a bad, evil, hedonistic villainess! _

Just then she heard the phone ringing in the main room of the apartment, stopping her internal feud temporarily. Drakken never answered the phone, after Shego scolded him. Someone might recognise his voice after all and then everything would be for nothing, so she slowly got up and exited her room.

"Hello?" she spoke into the receiver, "Oh! Kim, hi, sorry I wasn't expecting you to call. What's up?" After a few minutes of talking into the phone with Drakken listening intently from the sofa, pretending to watch the TV, Shego put down the phone and abruptly said, "I'm going out."

"Ah, getting close to the enemy, are we? Good good! Remember I need you to get as much sensitive information from her as possible!" Drakken called to Shego as she walked out the door. He could just hear a bored "Yeah, yeah" as the door closed.

XXXX**KP**XXXX

"Shen!" Kim called her friend over to her usual booth in Bueno Nacho, "That was quick."

"Well, I didn't have far to come. Home is full of excitement though, I could hardly get away," Shen replied sarcastically and sat down opposite the red head. She laughed and they ordered some food. Kim had a salad and Shen, having never been there before and not wanting something too unhealthy, chose the same, trusting Kim's taste. "So, you come here often?" he asked rather awkwardly, not being one for casual conversation.

"Yeah, it's a nice, simple place and Ron basically lives here!" Kim explained, "Do you like it?"

"It's alright, but I prefer to be classy with where I eat, still the atmosphere is good," referring to how the place was lacking customers, so there wasn't much noise. Kim didn't really know what to say to that and wasn't sure if it was sarcastic, so she dug into her salad, while Shen subtly watched her and poked at his own.

"I hear you got in a fight yesterday. What was that about?" Kim asked, finding the silence uncomfortable.

"Ah, yeah, well he deserved it. I'm sick of everyone looking at me like I'm a freak and I don't take crap like that from people, so I smacked him up a little bit. No big." Shen shrugged as if it wasn't anything special or out of the ordinary. He didn't even realise he'd used one of Kim's phrases.

"Shen...he's in hospital for a fractured skull!" she sighed when Shen didn't seem bothered, "Do you enjoy fighting then?"

"Definitely!" he perked up at this and showed immediate interest in the conversation, "It's so exhilarating...but he was hardly a challenge. Not many people are up to my standard," he finished while looking Kim right in the eyes.

"Oh really?" Kim took the remark as a challenge, finding Shen's arrogance amusing.

"Doy! I take it you wish me to prove it?" Shen smiled at Kim with mischief clear in his eyes, which only grew when she nodded, "Very well then, Princess. We'll have to set up a meeting some when."

_Princess? Again? Only Shego calls me that. Maybe he just likes the nickname...he also said 'doy' and I only know of Shego saying that. Oh stop being so paranoid! You finally meet a guy you like and you start looking for something bad right away! There's simply nothing going on._

And so the encounter continued without a hitch. They laughed about many things, like what had happened during the week, but also some more serious subjects, including Ron's dislike for Shen. He wasn't bothered by it. He could tell that Ron was just jealous that Kim paid attention to him, which made the plan all the more fun, especially considering Kimmie had no idea. Shego had never backed down from a challenge or a bit of fun and neither would Shen. So let the battle commence.


	2. Getting to Know You

AN: The chapters from here onwards are shorter than the first so I hope nobody minds and I'm also not going to be Americanising my writing, so sorry if that bothers you.

Chapter 2

"So, what have you found out about Possible?" asked an excited Drakken a few weeks after Shego had met Kim at Bueno Nacho.

"Nothing yet. Be patient. It's not like she's going to tell me her secrets straight away. I mean for one thing I'm a guy, so certain areas are off limits anyway and we can't have 'girly chats', now can we?" replied Shego, who was now fed up with Drakken constantly asking for information on Kim.

"I suppose. I just really want to humiliate that girl for everything she's done to us!"

"Uh huh. Okay, well I'll tell you if I find anything out."

"Very good! Have fun at school."

Shego grumbled as she walked out the door and left Drakken to be lazy and just watch TV all day, _why do I have to do all the work?_

After only a few minutes of walking, Shen met Kim as she was leaving her house. She exited with her back to Shen, obviously saying her goodbyes and as soon as she turned and saw her friend a smile grew and she lightly waved whilst walking down the front path to the pavement.

"Hey Wolfie," Kim said teasingly.

"Stop calling me that!" Shen replied, annoyed at her new nickname that Kim seemed to like.

"But you're so wolf-like," Kim continued, as she always did. Well, she did get a kick out of bugging Shen; it was almost a sport now, "ready for a fun-filled day at school?"

"You know, you've become very sarcastic recently, am I rubbing off on you?" Shego teased, building her way up to revenge.

_Rubbing off on me? I could make a sexual innuendo there...but I won't. It seems like something Shego would do! _Kim laughed inwardly, but actually frowned when she thought, _why did I think of Shego? _She snapped out of her thoughts when she realised that Shen had been trying to talk to her but was now walking off mumbling. "Hey, wait up!"

"Hmm...no! Catch me if you can," he called back and started running round the corner.

"That's the wrong way! We have to go meet Ron," Kim shouted whilst she ran after Shen. She was hardly going to let him win!

Shen pretended to ignore Kim's comment as he ran on, but kept glancing back to see if Kim was following but this time he ended up twisting round and falling on his back.

"What the fuck?!" He cursed whilst rubbing the back of his head. It was then he realised that there was an extra weight on him and someone was laughing, well between pants anyway.

"I caught you! Now what are we going to do about Ron?" Kim checked her watch, "We don't have time to go back for him."

"Is he the only person you think about? You're on top of a rather hunky guy, if I do say so myself, who happens to be in pain and you're thinking about that scrawny moron?" Shen looked totally shocked by this. Kim suddenly blushed and coughed as she removed herself from Shego's male body.

"Lets get to school," she murmured, offering her hand to Shen to help him up. They continued walking for a whole 60seconds when she finally broke the silence with, "He's not a moron."

Shen decided to not argue with that, although she had some pretty decent points to prove himself, because the tone that Kim used seemed quiet, as if she was still thinking about it and the statement forced, not to mention it took her a while to say it.

XXXX**KP**XXXX

Later that day, Kim and Shen were walking down the school hallway heading outside as it was the break after their first few lessons, when Ron came running at them. They didn't notice him while they were chatting and laughing and he stopped running when he saw the expression Kim was wearing; one that said 'pure joy' in his mind. She hadn't had that look in a long time and Ron, not liking the closeness of the two, screamed in a forced excited fashion, "KP!"

"Hey Ron!" She hurried over to him, momentarily leaving Shen's side, and gave him a quick hug. Shen quirked an eyebrow and sighed as he walked over to them and stood to the side, so when Ron and Kim let go of each other Ron was on his left and Kim on his right.

"So how come you didn't come by my house this morning? I was late anyway, but I know you didn't check," Ron questioned in a slightly annoyed tone but still managed to make it seem like he was just curious. He was glaring not-so-subtly at Shen as he could guess it had something to do with the intruder.

"Oh, well we um, were a bit late as well and we figured you'd understand," Kim lied, which was incredibly obvious and Shen almost rolled his eyes and sighed at it, _practice makes perfect pumpkin._

"Huh...I see," Ron replied as his suspicions were proven by the way Kim said 'we'. He looked at Kim and noticed that subconsciously she'd stepped closer to Shen and that he was likewise leaning on his right leg, bringing them closer. Of course, Ron didn't realise that it was subconscious and figured something was going on that he didn't know about, but neither Shen nor Kim were aware of their body language.

"Hey GF, Ron...Shen," Monique purred the last name as she approached the group making him inwardly cringe. It wasn't that he thought she was unattractive, he just didn't find her that appealing; good friend material but nothing more for him, unlike someone else. "Kim, did you get that English assignment done? It was pretty difficult to me so I'm gonna try writing it tonight. I'm sure you did great though huh?

Kim blushed slightly, _always the modest one cupcake,_ Shen thought. "Yeah I did alright I think."

"What about you Wolf?" Monique asked, she always tried to get him talking. Something about his voice just made her crazy.

"I did it," He simply stated (ignoring the use of that damn nickname) and completely gob smacked looks graced the faces of the other three, especially Kim's who had been trying for ages to get him to do some work, "What?! It was pretty easy really. I only had to talk about how I settled in here."

The others were still shocked that Shen had even thought about doing some work let alone actually writing it. The minimum words was 1000 and they knew that when Shen did something, he did it right, so they had no doubt he'd written enough. Also, it wasn't in until the next day and he'd already done it, it having been set for a week "I think the teach is going to have a heart attack," Ron practically whispered as he was trying to get over this miracle, even though he would rather make it seem like nothing. It clearly impressed Kim.

XXXX**KP**XXXX

Shen was leaving his final class of the day, Art, and thinking about his homework for that lesson. They had been told to draw someone or something that invoked strong emotional feelings within them. A colour had to border the drawing and it had to relate to the feeling. The teacher had clarified that this feeling didn't have to be love, but it could be hate, fear or something that created inner turmoil; whatever the person wanted to express. Shen had heard that a guy in his class wanted to draw a daisy because they scare him, needless to say he thinks that guy is rather pathetic.

He didn't know what he should draw or even why he wanted to do anything. Why was he doing homework recently? Okay, so he didn't do all of it but still, Shen was working! He first went through the things he loves..._nothing, right, okay hate then...Dr D, brothers, school, work, job, Stoppable, __alright__ so that one keeps going and I don't want to draw any of those, especially not Stoppable! Well then what do I fear? Well that's not a comfortable subject so I'm not going there. What am I supposed to draw?!_

Shen spotted Monique ahead of him in the corridor so caught up with her. There was something he wanted to know, "Hey Mo."

"Oh hey Wolfie, what's going on?" She asked whilst smiling that Shen had cutely called her Mo (she ignored the fact that both Ron and Kim say it) and was talking to her of his own accord.

"I was just wondering what the sitch is between Kim and Stoppable?" _wait...did I just say sitch? Jeez Kimmie must be rubbing off on me...will not think of sexual innuendos!_

"Oh," she deflated slightly. She could see that Shen was getting into Kim, even if he didn't want to acknowledge that even to himself, but she had seen the signs; it's all in the body language, but she was still a bit down that he didn't go for her. She was happy for Kim though, she deserved a guy in her life, still she could've gone for Ron and left Shen to her. "What do you mean?"

"Well...are they in a relationship?" Shen asked, trying to make it seem like casual conversation.

"No way, their just mates. Although, if you want Kim you're going to have to get past Ron. They've been best buds for years and he doesn't want that to change unless it's for a deeper relationship." At that she walked off down another corridor they had been approaching and waved goodbye.

Shen was a bit shocked by Monique's comment'...if you want Kim...' Was Shego giving off vibes or something? She didn't even understand what she wanted, so how could Monique have guessed anything_? Maybe she was just saying it as a 'by the way' thing...yeah that'll be it. Wait! Art, I know what I could draw... _


	3. Admittance Under Odd Circumstances

Chapter 3

The next day, Shen and Kim were standing at Kim's locker talking to Wade. Shen was looking bored and indifferent as usual, as he leaned against the locker next to Kim's. He was actually paying attention to the conversation, but was also checking out any of the passers by. Shego had no problems when it came to sexuality; she was a free spirit who liked to get whatever she wanted. Being turned into a guy just meant the lesbian side of her had more fun. What bothered her though was the attraction she felt towards Kim Possible, but she tried to ignore it for the most part; it would only cause trouble and could probably be blamed on male teenage hormones, right?

"What the hell is going on? Only Dementor and the WEE are causing trouble!" Kim complained, exasperated.

"Is that really something to complain about?" Wade looked at her questioningly, whilst taking a sip of his coke.

"Well, no...I guess not...but I, we, haven't heard from Shego, er Drakken, in a while, so something must be up," Kim stumbled in trying to come up with a decent reason. Shen very nearly choked, but covered it up by smoothing out his smart, black shirt, which had the first three buttons undone. He also winked at Josh Mankey as he walked by, receiving a very confused look as a reply.

"Drakken hasn't shown up at all and maybe Shego is on one of her holidays? Drakken wouldn't act without her after all."

"Maybe, but doesn't she usually max out her credit cards?" Kim said absentmindedly. Shen actually looked over at Kim from that comment, catching her eyes and lifting a delicate eyebrow, clearly asking,_ why do you know that_? Kim just looked away awkwardly and pretended to be paying attention to Wade. She could feel Shen's eyes on her though.

"What if she didn't feel like spending lots this time?" Wade was grabbing at straws now. Why should he know what was up with Shego? Kim didn't look convinced, but they said goodbye and walked off to their lesson, English.

"So, you seem to be overly concerned about this Shego gal. You even know she splashes out when on holiday," Shen casually brought up the topic and was a bit confused when Kim coughed, _is she blushing?_

"Well, she's a very smart villainess, so I need to know what she's up to. It's not I like I'm constantly checking up on her, but she could take over the world with her intelligence and skills. She always sticks by Drakken though, which I really don't understand."

Kim had given a reasonable explanation, but Shen couldn't quite get over the compliments she stashed in there. It made him smile, which actually freaked him out slightly,_ stop getting attached! It'll all be back to normal soon and you can't get into a situation you'll regret! ...would I regret it? OF COURSE YOU WOULD! Damn inner_voices... Kim's voice broke through Shego's ramblings.

"Maybe their lovers..."

"URGH! Nasty! Dr Drakken and...sick," Shen couldn't control that outburst and had frozen in the corridor. Kim turned and thought the look of disgust on Shen's face was very strange, but definitely amusing. She'd never seen such an emotional reaction from him. Shen finally snapped out of it and carried on walking, ignoring the curious looks from other students, "I mean who would want to be with that blue freak?"

"...yeah," Kim watched Shen out of the corner of her eyes as they closed in on their destination, "Can't say I can see it as a healthy relationship. Drakken is very annoying and Shego has quite the temper."

Shen laughed and smiled as he imagined toasting Dr D with plasma because he got her some shoddy jewellery. They walked to the back of the room and took their seats near Ron and Monique who were already there.

"Good morning class," Mrs Roberts started, "please get out your homework." Everyone in the class did as they were instructed, apart from Shen.

"Wolf, why aren't you getting out your work?" Monique whispered. Shen didn't look at her as he replied.

"Wait for it," Mrs Roberts was making her way around the class collecting the work and, not even glancing at Shen, continued walking past him. She was stopped, however, by Shen coughing pointedly and pulling out a sheet of lined paper, waving it in her direction, smirking, "Forgetting something?"

Mrs Roberts stood there in total shock and the rest of the class had their bottom jaws scraping the ground. Collecting herself together, the teacher took the work and glanced over it, coming to the conclusion that it was indeed a piece of homework from the lazy, arrogant Shen. "Thank you Shen, for once you have done something I've asked. I'll check it right away once the work is set." She smiled and continued round the class until she had everyone's and then went to the board to write instructions for the lesson.

Halfway through the lesson, she stood up and walked over to Shen's desk. He wasn't doing any work as usual, so was reclining as much as possible in his chair. He would put his feet on the desk, but he learned he couldn't get away with that in this lesson. Shen actually backed down to the English teacher, _oh the shame. _

All of the class pretended to be working as she approached, but really they were intrigued by the miracle of Shen doing homework. Work during class would've been one thing, but actually using his outside-of-school time was incredible.

"Excellent. You certainly have a good understanding of written English. I can see why you are so arrogant in this lesson, but it doesn't give you an excuse for not doing the work set. However, if you keep up doing the homeworks to this standard, I may be able to raise your failing grade." She placed the work on his table and stalked back to her desk. She was pleased to see at least some shock on Shen's face, but it was quickly covered by the usual bored expression. Still, everyone could see that he was clearly happy and proud of his work, which now had a big 'A ' at the top.

Mrs Roberts smiled at Kim and bowed her head slightly in what Kim thought was a 'thank you' gesture, but she didn't understand why she would be thanked. She looked over at Shen's work to see if the answer was there, but he quickly turned it over and glared at her. She could tell it was only half-hearted though and figured he was just shy about his work. Shen was actually very pleased, but he didn't want his 'rep' ruined, so glared at anyone who looked at him.

Suddenly, a piece of folded paper landed on Shen's desk, so he covertly picked it up and read that it was from Kim. She was asking whether she had been mentioned in Shen's work. He looked to his left and smiled mysteriously at her, whilst writing 'yes' on the paper and passing it back. She read it and smiled to herself which in turn, not only made Shen smile at Kim's happiness, but also Mrs Robert's who had seen the whole thing. Obviously, she was unaware of what was written, but by matching up the pieces, like Kim's confusion of her gesture and the timing of the note, along with the smiles and what she knew was written in Shen's homework, it was pretty damn obvious what was going on.

XXXX**KP**XXXX

Ron, Kim and Monique were all sitting at their table during lunch. Today they managed to get pizza, but Monique did have to fight Bonnie for the last slice and they were currently waiting for Shen to show up as they didn't have their previous lesson together.

They spotted him coming into the cafeteria, as did just about everyone else, as the sound of the doors crashing into the walls, with him storming through, tore all students eyes to the entrance. He was striding up to the table with the most powerful aura anyone had ever seen. Something had clearly pissed him off to the point of almost exploding, but evidently he hadn't exploded yet. As he got to the table he threw his bag with so much force, Ron nearly lost his lunch; he thought better of glaring at Shen though as he could hear an animalistic growling rumbling in Shen's throat.

Ron suddenly had the idea to get that supposedly 'excellent' homework Shen had done. Maybe it would hold some answers about Shen and hopefully something he could use against him to make Kim see sense that he's a bad influence. People were distracted by Shen's attitude and the show he was giving by almost shouting at the cafeteria ladies, because they gave him the grey slop that was apparently meat, so Ron quickly searched Shen's bag. He found it pretty quickly and scanned it as fast as he could.

_Okay what have we got here? Kim...Kim...Kim...Kim...Kim again. Hmm he mentions her quite a bit. Apparently she's helped him a lot by becoming 'an originally unwanted friend.' He certainly does sound like a loner. He's not even that nice about her, but the fact that he mentions her at least once a sentence must mean something! Come on there must be something shifty in here... _He glanced up to see if he still had time and found that Shen was barely controlling himself and shaped his hands like claws, so carried on reading, determined to find something. _A cold guy with a scar? 'cold metaphorically'. I have a question Shen – why are you so damn cryptic?! _

Quickly, he stowed it away, back in Shen's bag as he was walking back with his shaking tray of edible food rather than the 'mystery meat', evidently the only person to ever win against the cafeteria ladies. Shen sat down, placing his tray on the table and seemed to calm down until he became his usual self, although a little bit quieter. Meaning he was silent throughout lunch as he hardly said anything anyway. No one dared to ask what was wrong, even when he started filing his nails vigorously when he finished eating.

XXXX**KP**XXXX

Ron and Shen were leaving their last lesson of the day, when Ron suddenly pulled Shen away into a corner.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Shen asked, still on edge from what happened in the lesson before lunch. He was not in the mood for this.

"Well, Wolfie. Mr Loner. Big-rep-to-keep guy, I have something you should take an interest in," Ron pushed Shen further into the corner talking in a tone that set off alarms in Shen's head. He was not impressed by being manhandled and technically surrounded or the tone Ron was using, but he kept quiet and waited for Ron to get on with it. _It's not everyday that Stoppable acts like he has balls_, "So, tough guy, how would you feel if everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, in the not only the school but also in Middleton, knew that you aren't so much of a loner, you aren't so tough-"

"Get on with it!" Shen spat. He did not like where this was going.

"Aww is someone aggravated?" Ron teased, "anyway, what if everyone knew that you weren't the guy they all thought you were?"

Shen froze and finally filled the silence, _how does he know? _"what do you want?"

"Oh nothing much, just for you to stay away from Kim. Distance yourself from her. Think about it this way, I know you don't want your rep ruined, but also can you tell what Kim would go through if the pale, gothic, rebellious freak fancied her? Not a pretty picture. So do we have an agreement? I won't say a thing to anyone in exchange for you staying away from Kim."

_That was close, I thought he kne- wait a second...he's got a bloody nerve! I could kick his sorry arse into submission...but Kim wouldn't like that, she'd take his side, I bet. I could call his bluff though. I doubt he would tell everyone 'cause it would get to Kim which would risk her coming out and saying she likes me as well and he's obviously doing this because I'm a threat. She might not though and as he said she'd get loads of crap for it, still why would I care about that? It's not my problem...okay fine I **do** care about what happens to her! So what the hell am I meant to do? -sigh- I don't want this hassle, but I always get what I want and, God save me, but I want Kimmie dammit!_

"Well, do you agree to it or am I going to have to spread the news and destroy your rep and let Kim get tormented by others? You know what Bonnie's like" Ron asked as he stepped closer to Shen, their faces almost touching.

Shen wasn't going to take that blatant disrespect of his personal space and the threat held with it. His smile was predatory and made Ron gulp and move back very slightly. That was Shen's cue, so he stepped forward a few times and Ron walked back as well, until his back was against another wall and Shen stood in his face this time.

"Would you really allow your best friend to go through pain that you caused, just because you want her? What would you do? Comfort her in her time of need?" Shen laughed mercilessly and Ron gulped. He didn't think Shen would risk fighting back. Shen was revelling in the fear he could see in Ron's brown eyes and couldn't resist leaning in to whisper in his ear, "however, I'll agree but with a slight edit. I'm allowed to be around Kim and to talk to her, but I'm not allowed to flirt or be close to her for extended periods of time."

"No, we stick to the original agreement" Ron whispered shrinkingly.

Shen stepped closer, so their bodies were pressed together and put his lips right on Ron's ear to say, "what makes you think you're in a position to barter with me?"

"You wouldn't hurt me."

"I could do more than that, _friend,_" Ron was shaking now, much to Shen's amusement, "but...I agree. If Kim wants to be near me and approaches me though, I'm not going to go completely out of my way to get away from her. Still, I will respect this deal, as long as you do as well."

At that, Shen walked away smiling, leaving Ron too shocked and scared to move, thinking, _it seems this battle just got even more interesting. I do like a challenge._

_- - - _

AN: Ron is a bit OOC, but under these circumstances I think he'd get to the angry point and try to get Shen to back off.


	4. Fun Days and Sleep Overs

Chapter 4

It's Saturday morning and the whole gang of Monique, Ron, Kim and the recently joined Shen, are planning an entire day of fun while crowding the small local park and enjoying the sunshine.

"Oh! Lets go to the mall! We could go shopping and see a movie!" Monique suggested excitedly. Kim seemed to like that idea and Shen didn't object, but Ron thought otherwise.

"Shopping?! This is meant to be a 'fun day out' not a 'girls day out', right Shen?"

"Err...sure. Shopping is a girls thing." Shen concurred. Although Shego did like shopping, it would probably be best if they didn't know that. He also didn't see why Ron was acting like they were friends all of a sudden.

"Why don't we go to Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked.

"For a whole day? No way Ron. What about a theme park?" Kim suggested and everyone agreed.

XXXX**KP**XXXX

Even though it was nearing the end of autumn, winter was on it's way and it was still a nice day; not too cold and the scarce grey clouds did allow the sun through, giving more colour to the bright orange and yellow leaves. The park was also quite busy for this time of year. Everyone was dressed warmly but Kim, being a summer person, was shivering whenever the wind blew. Ron was wearing some red casual trousers, a plain white T-shirt and a standard leather jacket, which his hands were currently in the pockets of, while Shen was in his usual black attire; baggy black jeans with red stitching, a tribal patterned T-shirt and a long trench coat.

"Hey KP, you cold?" Ron asked as they were walking into the park, having just paid for tickets, "Whoa! Look at that roller coaster!" At that he ran off, grabbing Monique's hand, towards the ride. Monique didn't object as she ran along beside him. Kim and Shen just kept their normal pace as they walked after them. They knew there would be a queue so there was no need to rush.

Taking up Ron's place, Shen shrugged off his coat and put it round Kim whilst rubbing her arm to warm her up a bit. It was a sly trick to use and it did bend the rules of his deal with Ron, but hey, he wasn't around. Kim smiled at Shen and hugged the coat closer, "Won't you get cold now?" she asked, looking at Shen's bare arms.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Shen assured her, leaving out that his powers meant his temperature was higher anyway. He smiled back at her, keeping his arm round her, considering she didn't object. Shen wasn't going to lose Kim to the buffoon, so he was going to do what he could, when he could.

"Okay, if you're sure," Kim replied as she delicately put her arm round Shen's waist.

"Oh, I'm sure," Shen replied as he smiled and pointed to Ron and Monique, who were now second in the queue and would be going on the ride next, "lets get on the ride with them." They both ran the last bit of distance, letting go of each other, and stood by the other two in the group. People were just getting off from the previous turn.

"Isn't that Shen's coat?" Ron asked, but didn't get an answer as they rushed onto the roller coaster. There was a subtle battle between Ron and Shen because each section had two seats, but Shen let Ron sit next Kim considering the deal. The ride lasted for a very excruciating five minutes. Ron and Monique got off looking greener than when they went on but Shen and Kim seemed relatively unaffected apart from the grin plastered on Kim's face.

"That was great!" Kim shouted and Shen just laughed while the other two were trying to keep standing.

"Yeah it was, but I don't think they can handle another go."

"Hey! I so could!" Ron stated, but nobody believed him so they carried on walking round the park, making the most out it while they could.

XXXX**KP**XXXX

Everyone agreed that it was the best day out they'd had in a long time, as they laughed about it all in Bueno Nacho later on. Shen was still wet and shivering from a water ride only he went on and ended up drenched from head to foot, but he did prove to the others that, even though he was cold and shivering, he could still win prizes on a gun and target game. Those prizes were being held by Kim and Monique; Kim got a giant fluffy tiger and Monique got two small teddy bears. Ron had also tried to win some prizes. Needless to say he was unsuccessful when it came to that but having his trousers fall down was another matter. Not only did that make him angry but he was sure Shen had been doing numerous things against their deal. _He better not completely break it; I don't want to hurt Kim after all. _

Kim was absent mindedly stroking the tiger's head whilst eating her nachos, when she felt something touch her foot. _Shen probably just moving around_ she thought, but then she felt it again and it was rubbing against the side of her shoe. She looked up covertly to see Shen's bright blue eyes watching her. She blushed and looked back down. Shen's foot took that as a good sign and moved up to caress Kim's ankle and then up to her calf muscle.

"Kim are you okay? You look a bit red. Are you hot?" Ron asked after a few minutes passed by. He was sitting next to her in the booth on the end, with Monique opposite, sitting next to Shen.

"I'm fine, it's just a bit warm." Kim lied, it was actually a normal temperature in the building and cold outside. Rufus wasn't convinced so jumped off the table, without being noticed and saw what was going on. He scrambled up to Ron's ear and whispered, "Footsie!"

"Shen, can I talk to you for a second? Over there." Ron pointed to the other side of the establishment and got up without waiting for Shen to respond. Shen sighed and apologised to Monique who had to get up as well and followed Ron.

"Don't you think what you've been doing has broken our deal?" Ron asked when Shen was close enough and the others couldn't hear them.

"Okay okay okay! Look, I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself. I'll make sure I cool it down." Shen lied. He was just trying to humour Ron really. Shen could tell Ron wouldn't say anything, as Ron obviously cared way too much about Kim to put her in such a situation. Still, it was fun to have a barrier in the way of the thing Shen was trying to get.

"Yeah you'd better!" Ron threatened, but it wasn't at all threatening; it was too half hearted. They both returned to their seats and Kim was a little disappointed Shen didn't carry on with what he started. "So what does everyone want to do now?" It was late and dark outside, but no one wanted to finish the fun day they'd been having.

"How about a sleepover at my house?" Kim suggested and they all cheered, well Shen grinned, cheering was a bit much for him.

XXXX**KP**XXXX

"See you at my house Wolfie!" Kim called as Shen walked off to his house to collect some things for staying over and change his clothes, which were still a bit damp. "Oh, don't you want your coat?"

"I'll leave it with you for now" Shen shouted back and left the other three to go to each of their houses. The other three were staying together as they collected their things, but Shen had gone to his alone. He didn't want the others to know exactly where he lived or to be anywhere near the house in case Drakken did something stupid, which was an annoyingly likely scenario.

A few minutes later and he had a bag packed with a change of clothes and other necessities and about to walk out of his bedroom when he noticed his art sketchbook was on the bedside table. Picking it up he shoved it in his bag with a pencil and eraser, and left to walk back to Kim's house. His breath was white in front of his face, but he didn't feel the cold enough to be uncomfortable and soon enough he could see three teens walking towards him.

"Wow that's some good timing." Ron commented as they met up outside Kim's house and all hurried up the path and inside to get warm. They were greeted by Mr. Dr. Possible who looked at Shen as if he was a threat to be confirmed and rated. Kim told him that they were having a sleepover and he accepted it as he walked into the kitchen and they could just hear him telling Kim's mother that Kim was bringing 'a boy' into the house. This made the girls laugh as they walked into the living room, while Shen looked confused and Ron was preoccupied with pointing out to himself that he was never seen as 'a boy'.

Monique grabbed a cushion and sat on the floor as Kim sat in the middle of the three seater sofa with Ron on her right and Shen on the left. Eventually, they all decided to watch some films and after a brief battle of what to watch (Ron wanted something violent while the girls wanted a romcom and Shen didn't mind either but sided with Ron) a film was decided and they settled down to watch it.

They all enjoyed it and found it quite funny as well so everyone was pleased. The violence and action kept Ron happy and Kim and Shen found themselves doing commentary on some of the moves used. Kim was quite surprised by Shen's knowledge, especially when they got into a deep discussion over which move would've been better to fix the situation the character had been in. That was halted though, when Ron thought he'd join in with his nugget of wisdom, "Why didn't he just shoot him?"

Shen and Kim just looked at him and the former couldn't help but sigh, "You buff- idiot."

"Buff idiot? Booyah!"

"Forget the 'buff'. You're just an idiot."

"Then why did you call me 'buff'. Do you have something you should be telling us?" Ron teased the guy glaring at him from the other end of the sofa.

"I was going to say something else. Why would I say a scrawny little guy like you was buff?"

"Why would you say any guy was buff?" Monique commented more to herself but everyone heard clearly enough.

"Settle down!" Kim raised her voice at Shen, who was just about to get up and most likely hit something, "Can we just watch the film, please?"

When that film was over the girls still didn't get their original choice as a horror was put in. Although Kim faces death almost everyday of her life and jumps out of planes along with other crazy things, horror films managed to scare her. Maybe it was the sudden things that just jumped out or the detailed but horrific storyline; she wasn't sure, but she found herself grabbing Ron whenever something scary happened.

Due to this, Ron found himself smiling smugly at Shen over Kim's head, which was trying to merge with his arm most of the time. However, at one point he was forced to take a toilet break and when he came back Kim was pressing her entire curled up body into Shen, who in turn had an arm wrapped round her, rubbing her arm. Kim's face seemed to prefer trying to merge with Shen's chest and shoulder than Ron's arm as she didn't move back to him. Loving the sweet taste of revenge, Shen took the opportunity to smirk at Ron who kept his eyes on Kim the whole time.

At one point, she had sat up slightly, but was still curled up against Shen, and a psychopathic murderer with an axe suddenly showed up on screen making Kim scream, but instead of hugging Shen for comfort like she had been, her right hand swung out and gripped Ron's thigh as if she would die if she didn't. Ron tried not to let his eyes water from the nails that were surely leaving a mark and glared at Shen who was trying not to laugh at the obvious pain he was in. Monique was finding it very amusing as well so she didn't stop it and Kim was to fixated with the film to notice anything around her.

Eventually, Kim had ended up hanging onto Ron's arm again and by the end of the film she didn't really feel like moving, unaware of all the gripping and hugging she had done throughout the film.

Now it was finally the girls turn to put on a romcom after hours of watching the other two. It was now early morning and everyone was tired, but determined to stay awake. However, this didn't last long as everyone but Shen was sleeping soundly by the middle of the film.

_Well I guess this is my chance, _Shego thought as she silently stood up and retrieved her bag. Searching through, she found the sketchbook she brought and settled down on the floor in front of Kim, who was leaning against Ron. She paused the TV so the light stayed the same and flipped open the book, shifting passed the failed attempts of drawing numerous things for her art homework and then the most recent attempts of drawing Kim; all of which were no good in her eyes as well.

In his art classes, Shen had been trying to do his homework (and been reprimanded several times) but to no avail. All the others in the class seemed to be fine with it and took the piss out of Shen sometimes, even though his drawing was good. After coming to terms with the feelings felt towards Kim he'd started trying to draw her, but couldn't get it right just from memory. It wasn't like he could ask her to pose or just draw her covertly because he could get caught and even though that wouldn't normally bother him, he didn't want to have to explain anything or lie. _The last thing I need right now is Kim knowing._ It was after these art classes that Shen would be angry and unapproachable unless you enjoyed the consequences or were stupid enough like Drakken to not get the picture after several serious plasma burns.

The landscape picture of Kim that Shego was currently drawing was in the centre of the page leaving space for the border she would have to do. Monique shifted in her sleep making Shego start but calmed down once she realised there wasn't a threat. However, after a few minutes Monique opened her eyes to see Shen drawing a sleeping Kim. _That's so cute!_ She thought as she sat up as quietly as she could to peer over Shen's shoulder. He was so engrossed in the detail of Kim's face he didn't notice her. Shortly, she went back to sleep, not wanting to interrupt the making of what she knew was going to be a masterpiece.

When Shego had done enough of the picture, she stood, stretched and put the pad and pencil away to then return to her place next to Kim on the sofa. Kim was curled up slightly on Ron who had his arm loosely over her shoulder but Shego tried to ignore them as she got comfortable. It was useless though. Reaching out Shego stroked Kim's bare arm with manly fingers still alien to her and she swore she felt Kim shiver. Smiling to herself, she moved her hand to Kim's cheek and caressed the smooth, silky skin. Apparently enjoying this new attention, Kim shuffled over to Shego in her sleep and cuddled up to her. More than a bit shocked by this, but still unexpectedly happy about Kim being in her arms, she snuggled into her as well, drifting off to sleep with a smile gracing her face.


	5. Good Morning?

Chapter 5

After what was a brilliant day and fulfilling sleep, Monique was awoken from her slumber and greeted with the knowledge that she was the first awake that bright morning. Ron was wiped out, slouched over the arm of the sofa with his mouth hanging open and Rufus curled up next to him. The Sun's rays, intruding through the gaps in the curtains, were slowly but surely approaching his closed eyes; no doubt he would wake soon whether he wanted to or not.

The same couldn't be said for the room's other two occupants who seemed quite the opposite. While Ron was slouched over, looking exhausted and shivering slightly from the almost-winter morning chill, Shen and Kim had content, peaceful looks gracing their faces and no doubt the warmth of each other's bodies was enough to fight the small chill.

Monique stayed in her seated position on the floor and watched the two curled up together on the sofa. One of Shen's arms was tightly wrapped around Kim's waist while the other held her close around the shoulders; joining their sides together. His head was leaning against hers which was slightly lower and content to be near his neck, while Kim's arms stopped Shen from moving away by holding him round the waist. The only part that could be seen as a barrier between the two consisted of Kim's knees and it was hardly a barrier at all. Her whole body was curled onto the sofa, so her knees were bent and angled towards/over Shen's legs, which had settled to make him appear as if seated normally; they were out in front of him with feet on the ground, they were slightly curved to Kim though, just like the rest of his body.

As she watched them for those few minutes, she couldn't help but think that they looked made for each other. Even their personalities seemed that way, as even though they clashed sometimes, what one person lacked the other one made up for. She only hoped that Ron could understand that. Only Kim was the one to not notice the supposed slight rivalry between the two males of the group. _Men, _she thought. Smiling, she quietly stood up, stretched, yawned and then walked through towards the kitchen where she heard movement.

"Oh, good morning Monique. I hope you slept well," Mrs.Dr.Possible greeted the teen as she dragged her feet behind her into the blinding sunlight of the kitchen, "I trust you like pancakes?"

"Thanks, I did and I sure do Mrs P." Monique replied as she seated herself at the table, rubbing at her eyes. They continued their polite conversation while the others slept and Kim's mum collected the ingredients for breakfast for when everyone was ready. The topic soon changed to what Mrs Possible really wanted to know.

"Who is the handsome young man in there Kim seems to have taken a liking to?" She asked, referring to the way they were cuddling each other and Shen hadn't been to Kim's house before.

"Err...well his name's Shen and he started school at Middleton this year...He became part of our group quite quickly," Monique answered, not quite sure what Kim's mum wanted to know.

"Are they usually so...affectionate towards each other?"

"No...well they're close and they've flirted -cough- shown interest in each other, but this is the first...erm...you know..."

Mrs Possible laughed and replied, "I understand Monique, don't worry. I guess I will be properly meeting him soon."

Back in the living room, the sunlight was gradually advancing towards the blonde man, but he was blissfully unaware of it. He was also unaware of the red headed room's occupant stirring as she noticed the mumbling of voices. Kim initially held whatever it was that was warm in her arms closer, until she remembered where she was and that it was probably Ron as she recalled leaning on him when she fell asleep, so she quickly pulled back and was surprised to see that it wasn't Ron. _Oh my god, I slept with Shen! Okay, maybe that sounds a bit too melodramatic but still, this is embarrassing. At least he's not awake yet, I could just slip out of his arms and pretend it didn't happen...although it is quite nice...and he's _very_ warm. _Kim shook her head slightly and tried to remove herself from the raven haired man's embrace. It was useless though, she couldn't do it without waking him, but Kim was actually perfectly happy to settle back down into Shen.

She shortly fell into a light slumber, which Shen was thankful for. He had actually been awake and had found it hard not to laugh while Kim tried to decide what to do. Shego found this position comforting. She'd never really had a chance to get close to anybody in this way, as she was a villain and worked for Drakken. It was refreshing to find someone who wanted to stay in her arms, _that person doesn't know who you really are though. It's all just fake. Maybe I should just forget the mission and tell her. _She looked down upon Kim's resting face and brought her hand from Kim's waist to stroke the soft cheek lovingly. It made her grin warmly when a smile tugged at Kim's lips.

It was then that the Sun finally attacked Ron's eyes and he mumbled in his sleep, whilst lazily swatting at something. Shen quickly pretended to be asleep again but kept all attention on Ron.

"Wha?" he finally said as he sat up and stretched. Yawning, he absently looked to his left to glance around the room to see who else was around and saw Shen and Kim. Monique entered and a look of horror came across her as she waited for the reaction, "Hey Mo! What time i-..." and there it was. Ron's head spun back to where Shen and Kim were embracing and his jaw slacked while his eyes bulged, trying to work out if this was a nightmare. Quick off the mark, Monique ran the distance over to Ron, covered his mouth and dragged him through the kitchen and out the back door. Shen couldn't prevent the laugh that erupted out of him as he heard a muffled scream.

"Ron, just calm down. It's okay-" Monique tried to assure him but he hysterically interrupted.

"Okay? OKAY?! Are you kidding me?! That punk has his hands all over her!" Ron practically screeched. Monique rose an eyebrow, shaking her head thinking, _punk? Ah whatever._

Ron continued his rant, well until Monique had heard quite enough and slapped him round the face with a mighty -thwack-. Ron was too shocked to even register the pain as he slowly turned his face back to meet Monique's glare and tentatively felt his cheek with his fingers, "you...you slapped me."

"Yes, yes I did!" Monique proclaimed, "and I'd do it again unless you get your act together! Look, just because they were sleeping closely," she chose her words carefully, although she wouldn't mind slapping him again, "doesn't mean there's anything affectionate about it. It was cold last night and this morning, so they probably just subconsciously noted that there was warmth when close to the other. Besides, she got pretty close to you too last night."

Ron sighed, sounding dysphoric, "Yeah, but she clearly likes him and with him there's no doubt. I've already...spoken to him. Did you know they were playing footsie under the table at BN yesterday? Well...Shen was anyway but I think Kim just didn't have time to respond as I pulled him away" he muttered the last two sentences absently as if more to himself.

Monique couldn't stand seeing him like this so she stepped forward and gave him a much needed tight hug. "Come on you. There'll be pancakes waiting by now." With that she steered him into the kitchen by the shoulder.

"Morning Ron." Kim greeted him cheerfully as him and Monique walked into the kitchen where Kim and Shen were now sitting at the table. The rest of the family soon joined and introductions of Shen were made to the new arrivals, having already been introduced my Kim to her mother.

Shen was digging into his stack of pancakes with maple syrup dripped on top, when he paused to scratch his chin and jaw line, his nails disturbing his stubble...- _wait, what?! Stubble?_ Surely enough, Shen had grown a little facial hair around his mouth and along his jaw. "Great. Now I have to shave, I guess" he muttered to himself, not realising that Kim had actually heard him from her position next to him.

"Hmm, well I like it. Maybe you could shape it and have a goatee" she pointed out whilst smiling, obviously amused, but serious about the suggestion.

Shen pondered something for a second, whilst stroking his chin and then absent mindedly proclaimed, "I wonder what I'd look like with a full grown beard." This caused everyone to laugh as they imagined Shen, the age he currently is, with a long, bushy, black beard.

XXXX**KP**XXXX

"Why did you pull me out here Mo?" Kim asked as Monique had forced her into the living room, meaning she'd just left Shen in the kitchen to fend off her parents. Ron had left after breakfast, saying that his mum needed him to clean out the garage. It was true, but he was glad he had a real excuse to leave early.

"A little show-n-tell," she answered, smiling to herself. She quickly searched for the item of interest and found it slumped in the corner of the room.

"You can't go in Shen's bag!" Kim hurriedly stated in a low tone and Monique started going through Shen's things in the bag. Still, she quickly made her way over to her friend and knelt down beside her.

"Oh hush! You'll be happy to see what I'm going to- Ah ha! There you are," Monique had a triumphant look on her face as she opened up Shen's sketchbook. Shifting through all his class work and the failed attempts of his homework they both commented at the same time, "He's good."

Finally coming to what was being searched for, they both stared in awe at the last drawing in the book. Although Monique had seen some of it the night before, it had been dark and she hadn't seen him finish off. In fact, it wasn't finished, no where near, but still the basic sketch of the sleeping Kim was still incredible, "I saw Shen drawing this last night."

Kim wasn't really listening, but was enthralled with the art work. She could tell that it took a lot of skill and much care was obviously put into it. There was so much detail and the lighting, which came from the paused TV, caused deep shadows to play across her face.

Monique quickly closed the book and put it back in Shen's bag; being careful to put it just as it had been before, "Well...do you like him?"

"Erm," Kim looked at Monique, still a little dazed about the fact that Shen had put a lot of thought into drawing her when she was asleep, "Yes."

"Like-like or _like-_like?"

"Monique! Obviously I like him but that's not what we're talking about is it?"

"Alright Alright! So you _like_ like him. Well that's good as he clearly likes you...are you going to tell him?"

Kim sighed and took a minute to think about it, "No, I think I'll just see how it goes for a little while. Besides, he knows I'm interested."

"Okay. I think you should tell him. I mean there's not really a risk is there? Anyway, I have to get going now. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Monique left after giving Kim a hug and Kim made her way back into the kitchen just in time to hear her dad asking, "What are your intentions with my Kimmie-cub?"

"DAD!"

XXXX**KP**XXXX

"Oh my god! I'm soooo sorry! That was so embarrassing!"

"It's no problem!" Shen assured Kim whilst laughing almost hysterically, "Don't worry about it. I actually found that very amusing...well as soon as you got me out of answering anyway!"

"...what were you going to answer?" Kim asked quietly as she sat down on her bed in her bedroom, where she had dragged Shen to, after getting away from her parents.

"Erm...I didn't really think about it..." he replied awkwardly. As he walked over to Kim's bed he noticed a stuffed toy and absently picked it up and sat next to Kim.

Kim's face went bright red as she explained that it's her Pandaroo and she can't sleep without it. _Hmm...maybe this is what Drakken could use then, _Shego thought,_Should I take it? It's really quite sweet that she can't sleep without it...oh god, she's making me go soft!_

Shego left shortly after this, still wondering whether she should keep going with the plan or not. Maybe someone would force an answer to that question.


	6. Bonnie, Josh and the Dance

Chapter 6

"Shego? Why didn't you come home last night? I was worried! I knew being near that cheerleader could be dangerous for you!" Drakken ranted as Shego finally entered the apartment. He ran up to her and appeared to be checking for injury.

"I'm fine. Now get away from me."

"Sorry. You really should tell me when you're not going to be in. You could've been caught!"

"Ha! As if! I was just at a sleepover, you know, doing my job."

"Yeah...about that. I've decided to move onto another plan! This time I will surely rule the world!" Cue evil laugh.

"What do you mean? We can't stop now!" Shego complained, _I'll never get a chance like this with Kim again! _

"It's not working, we have to move on. The next plan will succeed and you can finally have Iceland. Won't that be good?" Drakken told her as he made some 'coco moo' for himself.

"I could still get something! It hasn't been long and -" _Damn, this is my chance to get out of hurting Kim and I'm not taking it! _-sigh- "-okay fine but I'll need a few weeks to get out of it without people trying to follow me."

Drakken whined and persisted with saying that they needed to move onto the next plan as soon as possible, apparently they were wasting time and resources, but when faced with two glowing green fists he quickly backed down and agreed to give Shego her needed few more weeks to sort everything out. He didn't want people to find out after all and he couldn't just have random teens walking into his 'secret' lairs.

"Thanks Dr D" Shego said in a sarcastic sweet tone as she walked to her bedroom with a hot cup of coffee. _Now to get that stupid drawing finished._

XXXX**KP**XXXX

Monday came around soon enough and everyone was back to work and school. What was different from every other Monday at Middleton High was the buzz going around. Ron, Monique, Kim and Shen didn't know what it was all about until a certain bitchy cheerleader sauntered up to the group.

"Hey Kim," Bonnie called in her usual smarmy way, "decided who you're going to the dance with?"

_What dance? _"I haven't decided yet, Bonnie" Kim replied, not allowing Bonnie the pleasure of knowing something she didn't.

"Well it's not like you have a lot of choice is it?" Bonnie laughed and continued, "I could always take one of them off of your hands."

Shen, who had been watching the exchange with interest, like the other times Bonnie and Kim had met, _it's better than TV_!, noticed the hungry look he was being given by the clear turquoise eyes. Raising an eyebrow he quickly saw an opportunity and smirked at Bonnie suggestively. Kim wasn't impressed and frowned deeply at Shen. "I can handle it myself thanks, Bonnie."

"Hmm, well I'll be happy to help," Bonnie replied continuing to use her unctuous manner. She swayed as she strolled away. Reaching another corridor, she turned around and winked at Shen. Wanting to look interested he winked back, just before Kim huffed and pulled him away to one of the many posters with details for the dance. _Well that was a fun little experiment, _Shen thought.

"Funny how she suddenly goes from ridiculing you to trying to seduce you," Kim commented, more to herself though, "She always has to find a way to get at me, doesn't she? Doesn't she have anything better to do?"

"Ah, you know her Kim, she just has to suck the happiness and life out of everything so she can have it all to herself," Ron pointed out as mimed this with Monique, who was pretending to be Bonnie.

Kim laughed at there antics and read the colourful poster. Shen was leaning against the wall it was attached to watching Kim's face. "It's in a few weeks," Kim told the others as she scanned for relevant information, "Last day of school before Christmas actually...aww man, it's one of those dances where boys have to ask girls. What is the point of that anyway?"

"It's a torture device like all dances; they want to make it that little bit worse. It's the women's way to get back at men for bras and high heels," Shen said as if completely serious. He had to smile a little though as the others cracked up and Ron whole heartedly agreed with the 'torture device' comment.

Ron was complaining about the dance when he spotted Kim glancing over at and ex-crush of hers, _or maybe not so 'ex-'_, he thought, _hehe devious plan! _Shen noticed Ron's sudden grinning and raised an elegant eyebrow; Ron merely scratched the back of his head and made it look like his usual quirkiness. Shen dismissed it as such. A few minutes later and he found his opportunity; they happened to be walking towards the target and Kim stopped to talk to them.

"Hey Josh, doing the school dance banners again this year?" She asked as Josh was standing on a step ladder pinning a banner to the wall. 'Winter Dance' was written on it in big red letters and the rest of the banner was covered in little designs.

"Yeah. I've been given the task yet again," He replied, but he didn't sound annoyed or sad about having to do the job.

The bell went and they said their goodbyes, although Shen's wasn't exactly friendly, Kim noticed. Ron had slipped away unnoticed and spoke a few words to Josh.

XXXX**KP**XXXX

It was now lunch time and the school was still buzzing because of the upcoming dance. Girls were giggling and making subtle hints to the guys they wanted to ask them to the dance...the hints did turn into "WOULD YOU JUST TAKE ME TO THE DANCE?!" quite a few times because it seems the subtle hints don't register in the male brains. Anyway, Monique and Kim had been trying to not get into all that, but Monique just couldn't hold out for much longer and decided to distract herself with a certain object for the second time in a few days.

When Shen was distracted, filing his nails, _...riiiight..., _she quickly but subtly grabbed his bag, under the table, and dragged it to where her and Kim were sitting together. "I swear it's an obsession," Kim whispered to Monique.

"I'm just curious!" Monique defended as she whipped out the prize and flipped through it to find the target page. Again the two girls were in awe. The actual drawing had been made more precise and detailed, with more variations in the shading. Colour had also been added, but it was incredibly subtle to the human eye; a wash of peach over Kim's face and orange for her hair. This colour purposefully didn't match up to the lines though, which contrasted with the neatness and intricacy of the drawing. There was also a light pink wash filling the space between the pencil and the border, which bothered Kim quite a bit; it was alternating green and black and not just any green. It was Shego's green.

They hadn't been looking at it for long so Kim quickly got out her Kimmunicator and called Wade. She mimed asking him if she could use the device to take photos and, figuring it was something he shouldn't answer verbally, he nodded and wrote instructions to activate the photography feature. Shortly, Kim had a highly detailed picture of Shen's drawing and his sketchbook and bag were placed safely in their original positions.

Still thinking about the green and black border, Kim looked over at Shen filing his nails. She had thought it strange when he first did it, him being a guy and filing nails not being a usual male pass time, but now seriously considering a link between him and Shego, it was even more strange. _Well actually, it's even less strange because if Shen has some of Shego's qualities then he'd pick up on her most obvious girly habits...I guess...and she does have a serious thing about filing her nails. _

Shen was thinking about Kim while the object of his affection was doubting him, _she obviously likes me, but I can't move too fast or I'll scare her off. I have to work with limited time though, _he looked up from his nails and saw Kim watching him, not looking too happy, _maybe I'll ask her to the dance. _He put the file away in his back pocket and smiled at Kim, who hesitantly smiled backed, earning a confused look from Shen.

"Okay! I can't do it any longer! Sorry Kim, but the dance, we need to talk about this!" Monique practically exploded at Kim, talking about all the gossip of the other girls, what they could wear and who they could go with. Shen and Ron were left looking bewildered as they conversed at lightning speed.

"Do you know what they're saying?" Ron asked in a hushed tone.

"I have no clue...I didn't know they could talk so fast," Shen replied, eyes fixed on the spectacle. So fixed was he that he hadn't seen Bonnie walk up beside his seat and leisurely put her hands on her hips.

"As if you could ever look good Kim. _I_ wouldn't waste _my_ time talking about it."

"No, you wouldn't waste your time talking about it, because you could never look good beyond the superficial," Kim knew Bonnie didn't like her words turned against her...or the use of big words.

"Hmph. Whatever, at least I'll have a decent partner. I doubt you'd even get anyone worth it and Ron certainly isn't smart enough to figure out he's meant to ask the girl. You lose there Kim, not that you could win with that loser." Evidently Bonnie had dumped her smarmy manner and decided to be vindictive instead.

"Hey! The Ron-man is not a loser." Everyone just looked at Ron like he was a total idiot (no complaints there) but Shen, taking pity on the poor buffoon, decided to step in a bit.

"Hey Bonnie, I think your lipstick has smudged."

"Oh my god!" She quickly ran off to check and reapply. Shen looked over to Ron to see him sulking slightly, he was about to be nice, _am I ill?Ah, I just don't like him being pathetic_, but a certain attractive human of the male kind came up to the table.

"Oh hey Josh. Hope you guys don't mind but I invited Josh here to eat with us," Ron said to the others, "What took you so long? Lunch is nearly over."

"I had to finish off some more banners," Josh explained as he sat down to dig into his food., "How are you Kim? Good day?"

Josh wasn't usually the talkative kind, but Kim was more than happy to chat away to him. Shen was less than pleased to see this sudden competition. Before it had only been Ron and he had just been amusing, but this new guy was attractive and had the whole 'quiet, deep thinking artist' thing going for him. He could pose a problem.

This theory was given even more proof as the day went by. Kim seemed to be distancing herself from Shen all of a sudden and it was making him feel suspicious. She was also hanging around with this 'Josh' a lot more and smiling too much in Shen's opinion. He decided Monique would be able to give him a few answers.

"Hey Mo," he called to her in the science lesson. They were currently collecting equipment for an experiment so he could get her alone, "What's Kim and that guy's history?"

Although Josh wasn't actually pointed out Monique was smart enough to figure it out, "Well Kim used to have crush on him a while back, but nothing really became of it. Why is someone feeling jealous?"

"Hey! You've seen it too! She's going all giggly with him and totally ignoring me suddenly. If I go near her she gets a scared look on her face. I just wanna know what's going on."

"-sigh- I dunno. I'll talk to her about it."

Shen was forced to be content with that throughout the rest of science and his next lesson; art.

XXXX**KP**XXXX

After the final bell had gone, Shen was walking to his locker. However, such a simple task couldn't possible turn out to be so simple in this world, as the fates, cruel as they are, introduced Bonnie. She strolled down the corridor and stopped directly in his path, smirking with her arms crossed and leaning back. Apparently she was feeling confident...well nothing new there then.

"Hey Shen," she purred, _ooo I likey, _Shen thought, "Could you spare a minute?"

"I guess" he replied, _what can I say? Playing the hard-to-get card is way more fun. _

She took a step forward and brushed a delicate finger up his toned arm, scratching lightly with her well manicured nails. "I was wondering," _Whoa! I bet that took effort! _Shen thought sarcastically, "if you would be so kind as to take me out some when?"

"Sure, I will certainly think about it." he replied, noting not only that she said 'some when' and not soon, but that someone was watching and he could win a lot of money on betting who that was.

"Excellent. See you around babe." Bonnie strutted away ostentatiously as Shen decided to go to the rest room before home. He didn't really need to go to his locker anyway, he was only wasting time because going back to Drakken was hardly a promising thought.

- - -

Kim watched him walk away as she peaked around the corner and went to her locker. She got out her cheerleader kit and made her way to the gym. Like most cheer leading sessions, this one wasn't enjoyable, in the sense of Bonnie being her usual bitchy, annoying and underhanded self.

Unfortunately for Kim, she had new ammo now. The comments ranged from 'Lost another guy to me? Oh that's terrible Kim! Then again I can't blame them' to 'That Shen is such a weirdo. How can you hang around with him? Oh wait! I guess you're already used to Ron.' It seemed Bonnie was using the 'I'm better than you' card and the 'you have no decent friends' card, _great. Just what I need right now._

XXXX**KP**XXXX

"So any missions?" she asked Wade after cheer practice.

"Yep. Quite a few actually. Seems like a lot villains have decided to take a bit of the action considering Drakken's been out of the game."

"Spanking. Hook me up with the info Wade," she received the information needed for a few missions to fill her evening and left on the transport Wade sorted out for her. She exchanged pleasantries, but all the while her mind was plagued with one thing she couldn't get rid of,_ Shen likes Bonnie?_!


	7. Monkey Fist

AN: Quick apology for those who like Ron for the previous chapter; there was quite a bit of anti-Ron there. Don't fret though, he will have his moment to shine. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed and wished me a happy birthday!

Chapter 7

**Monday 26th, November 2007****10:30pm**

Things are getting very risky. The dance is only around 2 weeks away and preparation at the school is pretty frantic. It's really pathetic that these teens take those stupid dances so seriously! I hear my class mates getting stressed over what to wear, who to go with and all that jazz, when actually they are unlikely to even remember it when they're older. It's not even the prom! Just a stupid pointless dance.

You wouldn't believe how many girls have been trying to get me to ask them to the dance! I only have eyes for two, sadly for them; one's a vixen and the other's more a fox. Of course though, if it weren't for said fox suddenly changing her attitude towards me the vixen wouldn't have even caught my attention. Originally, it was only a little bit of fun; you know how much I love to see the fox flustered, blushing or in this case, jealous. But now it seems she's going off with this 'Mankey' (surely the name says it all?)! I was under the impression Ron hated him as well, something about a Mankey-Monkey conspiracy, but I know he had something to do with setting this up to happen!

Kim is really starting to get on my bad side! First with all this going off with another guy and then she seems to have taken Ron's side as he still doesn't trust me; not that I blame him. I should just go with Bonnie to the dance to spite her! Make her wish she hadn't pushed me away!

I wish we never started this stupid plan!

- - -

Shego slumped on her bed as she finished writing her journal entry. She wasn't really one for writing such things considering they could easily be used against her, but she felt keeping a record of her times as Shen would be good and probably fun to look back on. It wasn't looking that way now though. Shego was deeply troubled, more than she would admit even to herself, about all the goings on with Drakken, Kim, the school, Bonnie and just about everything else that was piling on top of her. Her anger flared as she thought about Kim and the pen she was using quickly lost it's life and became a boiling hot puddle of liquid plastic. She didn't take any notice of it as she decided on what she had to do.

**Monday 26th, November 2007****10:05pm**

I just don't know what to think anymore, diary. I mean, I thought I loved Shen, but now Josh is showing an interest in me (while Shen and Bonnie are flirting! Well, more Bonnie) and I still like him! He's a great, artistic guy and has looks as well. I don't even know if I can trust Shen now.

There are similarities between Shen and Shego now that I'm looking for them, but that could just be coincidence. Okay, so he calls me Princess sometimes and he says doy (no big), as well as having her sarcastic attitude and he's clearly skilled in martial arts; theory in the least (so not the drama!). That doesn't mean he's actually evil though, right? Maybe he's a cousin? He's not green after all; even has bright blue eyes! He's also so much kinder. I can't imagine Shego acting as he has to me. Not even for an elaborate act; it's certainly not her style. Then again, Shego and Drakken haven't been around while Shen has been here.

It might just all be in my head and I'm being paranoid because of the new situation. I have to give Shen a chance I guess, it's not like he's ever done anything bad to me! We had a sleepover and he held me in his arms; he could've killed or kidnapped me! Still, I don't know if I should keep being with Josh, I do like him after all, but Shen is definitely jealous. Is Shen worth so much trouble?

- - -

Kim was just about to shut down her computer, after writing in her diary and then go to bed, when her Kimmunicator sounded.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Looks like Monkey Fist strikes again."

**Monday 26th, November 2007****10pm**

I'm pretty sure my plan is working. Bringing Josh into this was a good idea...but if Kim likes Josh instead of Shen then she won't like me. I guess that's just a price I have to pay to put some distance between Kim and Shen. It'll be worth it. I know there's something untrustworthy about him, I just have to find it.

Josh likes Kim as well so he'll be asking her to the dance, but who should I go with? Hmm...well I'll think of someone worthy of the Ron man! No one will be able to resist! I wonder who Shen will go with. He does seem to be getting very close to Bonnie. Why? I have no idea, I fail to find anything attractive about Bonnie. Okay so she's kinda nice looking, but then you see her personality and it all-

- - -

"Wade? What's happening?"

"Monkey Fist"

"My arch foe," Ron said dramatically.

"Er...yeah. Transport is waiting outside."

"Thanks Wade"

Ron put his journal away and got changed into his mission clothes as quickly as he could. Running down stairs he heard his mum call, "Don't be too late home."

"I won't!" Ron shouted back into the house as he closed the front door and got into the ride waiting to take him to Monkey Fist.

XXXX**KP**XXXX

Shen was standing at his locker sorting out his books when he heard a frustrated sigh that he could recognise anywhere. Closing his locker and glancing over to his left he saw Kim looking very unhappy. "Aww. What's wrong Kimmie? Mankey not have enough time for you?"

Kim let out a small fake laugh and replied, "He has all the time in the world for me," she watched Shen's face crumple with badly restrained anger, "but no. I had a mission last night."

"Did little miss perfect princess fail?" he taunted, not expecting the answer.

"Yes actually!" Kim confirmed as she slammed her locker shut and walked away. Shen just watched her go and found himself feeling a bit bad, _maybe I was slightly harsh...well she is suddenly with some other guy!_

Looking down the corridor he spotted Ron and as he was about to walk by he asked, "Hey Ron, what was the mission about last night?"

Ron looked confused for a second and then, "Oh! Yeah it wasn't good. Monkey Fist is after some secret weapon apparently, but I dunno what it does," he shrugged and continued, "we had to go to this shrine in the desert and this crystal thing was surrounded by sinking sand...not pretty."

"Ah. Did he get the weapon then?" Shen asked, intrigued.

"Well he got the yellow crystal, but he has to get two more before he finds out where the weapon is," he sighed, "and that means we'll be facing those monkey ninjas again...seriously? Why monkey ninjas?!"

That was Shen's cue to leave as Ron started ranting about monkeys and monkey ninjas.

XXXX**KP**XXXX

Later that day, Kim's Kimmunicator went off again and Wade reported that it was Monkey Fist for the second time trying to get another of the crystals. Although Kim was determined to beat him as she normally does she felt some extra help wouldn't go amiss. _It'll be a good way to test him._

"Hey Shen," she called.

"What?" he replied gruffly.

"Wanna come on a mission?"

"Why? Can't handle it?

"No. Just thought you would like to get into a fight."

Shen seemed to consider this a moment, _I am itching for a good adrenaline rush... _"Alright, I'll come."

XXXX**KP**XXXX

Ron and Kim, along with Shen, were approaching the blue shrine where the next crystal Monkey Fist wanted was located. It was nightfall around the mountain and the insects could be heard chirping, "What if Monkey Fist has already come and gone with the blue key?" Shen asked.

"Only one way to find out," replied Kim in her mission mode. They walked through the stone archway and came to a cavern. Four statues of different monsters were on either side and some steps lead up to the blue key in the middle of the area, floating over a stone alter. "Looks like we beat Monkey Fist."

"Yeah, unless ugly here already ate him." Ron jokingly pointed out, referring to one of the statues. Obviously not liking being called ugly, it slowly moved and looked at him, growling, along with the other three. It picked him up with one stone clawed 'hand' and brought Ron to it's face as he took back what he said hurriedly.

Kim's fate was similar as she was picked up by one that resembled a bird and, not being able to use his plasma, Shen followed by being grabbed by a statue that looked a bit like a dragon. They tried to struggle but it was useless as the stone grip just wouldn't loosen. _Grr. If I could just use my plasma I'd be out of this in no time! _Shen thought as he battled with himself, trying to decide whether not to use his powers, and the monster. _I guess it doesn't really matter any more! It's not like she's interested and it would mess with her little head to find out it was me all along. Nothing is keeping me at the school or as Shen so I might as well just blast this annoying thing to smithereens! _

"Don't mind me. I have no intention of interrupting," Monkey Fist called, but he did just that as Shen was forced out of his mental ramblings. He leaped up and took the blue key, swinging out of the cave on a vine as quickly as he had arrived. It then dawned on Kim that he had probably been waiting outside, getting ready for them to spring the traps.

Rufus, finally waking up from all the commotion, popped up from Ron's pocket. The final stone statue easily saw him and the chase was on. Rufus jumped from his fabric home and ran as soon as he hit the floor, the monster close on his tail. A shadow stretched over him as he ran, but just before he was caught he led the pursuing statue straight into the other three.

Dust and rubble went everywhere as Kim gracefully skidded to a halt on the ground and Shen picked himself up. Only two of the statues were left now. He looked over to Kim to check if she was okay when she was suddenly attacked by a now headless statue. Looking to his left, Ron was unlucky enough to still be in the grasp of the four legged monster, "Err, a lot of help here!" Ron said as he strained to get free.

"I'll be right there" Kim called while still being attacked by the also armless enemy.

"For god's sake Stoppable! Duck!" Shen shouted gruffly as he leaped up and kicked the beast in the neck. He then back flipped off and watched as a crack formed and broke the monster's head off. The whole thing crumbled and Ron landed safely on the ground, "Thanks Shen. Wicked moves," he complimented, he could hardly deny it. Shen just brushed it off, it was hardly a strain and he would've preferred to blast the thing. He didn't even know why he didn't or why he even saved Ron.

Kim's statue slashed to the left then the right with it's deadly claws as Kim ducked and then flipped onto it's back and steered it into the cave wall, only just keeping her balance and skidding on the ground when she jumped off. She walked casually back over to Ron and Shen and explained, "Monkey Fist got the second key, so if he gets the next one the weapon is his."

"Will your super geek be able to find the next key in time?" Shen asked.

"I'll get him to run a search, but in the meantime we should all get home."

They all walked out of the cave and made their way down the mountain, the moon being the only light. "I could call Yori in if you want extra help" Ron offered.

"I think us three can handle him the next time."

"But do you really want to risk it? Also, I don't think I'm going to be able to help out the next time; family matters and all that."

"Yeah. I dunno if I'll help out next time," Shen pointed out not having the heart to just say 'no'.

"Oh...okay then. Well we'll see I guess," Kim carried on walking with the others to their transportation, sounding and looking a bit disappointed.

XXXX**KP**XXXX

It was only Thursday night by the time they found the location of the third and final key. Ron couldn't come just as he said and offered to call Yori again.

"No it's okay. We'll handle it," Kim replied, a little too proud to allow Yori in. She's a nice enough girl, but Kim didn't know her much personally. Shen was grumbling next to them as he had been forced to go along on the mission again.

Soon they were on their way and found themselves surrounded by red coloured rocks with a cave entrance up ahead. "We have to make sure we don't get used this time."

"How disappointing," a voice called as a swooshing sound could be heard. The sound came from a rope that was flying through the air and ended up wrapped around the two shocked teens, _again?! _Shen complained internally, _I could burn through this... "_It's just no fun when the good guys don't play along." Monkey Fist said as he walked past his monkey ninjas and up to Shen and Kim.

"I guess I will just have to make you play."

- - -

AN: I don't like this chapter at all. Obvious usage of 'Big Bother' from Season 4.


	8. Shego, Courage and Villains

AN: Continues from the end of the last chapter.

Chapter 8

"As the blue shrine was defended by stone, the red shrine is defended by lava," Monkey Fist read from the ancient scroll, "oooo sounds dangerous!"

Shen and Kim were standing in front of him, having to listen to the English monkey man as they were still tied together. The monkey ninjas were surrounding them excluding the side that faced the red cave entrance. Monkey Fist suddenly looked slightly confused, "where's Stoppable and who are you?"

"Ron is busy," Kim replied, looking a bit frustrated, "and this is Shen."

He seemed to look at Shen for a while, noticing the restrained anger in his eyes and the impatient tapping of his foot, "Shen? Hmm, have we met?"

Shen only pointedly sighed and rolled his eyes, "can we just get on with it?!"

"Strange; you remind me of someone," Monkey Fist continued as he squinted at the teen. Having taken all that he could from the annoying monkey-human hybrid, Shen's hands started to glow a very slight green. Kim couldn't actually see it as it was only a little and her back was to him, but she could feel a wave of warmth washing over her own hands.

Monkey Fist looked shocked as he saw it, but then smiled evilly, "Well, in we go!" He said as he kicked his captives forward towards the cave, "after you of course."

"Always the gentleman." Kim replied from her position on the floor, having fallen over from the kick. Keeping balance when tied to someone was surprisingly difficult.

"You just worry about springing the traps while I retrieve the red key and with it finally reveal the true nature of the secret weapon!" Monkey Fist explained dramatically.

"You mean you don't even know what it does?!" Shen shouted at him incredulously.

"Well...no...but it's highly protected so it must be worth having!" Monkey Fist defended himself.

"Jeez, he sounds like Drakken," Shen muttered under his breath, "Well are we going in or not, Princess?"

Kim's answer was to get up and shuffle into the cave with Shen tied to her back, "since we're stuck in here we might as well try to get the red key."

"Isn't that why we're here in the first place?!"

"Technically," Kim replied through gritted teeth, _why does he have to be so angry all the time?, _"Anyway we need to be smarter than both the shrine and monkey boy."

They entered the room at the end of the short tunnel and found a large blank space immediately in front with a tower of red stone beyond, the red key clearly at the top. There was a large stone monkey head with it's mouth open at the base.

"One, two, three," they counted in unison and jumped forward. As soon as they landed the ground around them broke apart leaving small floating islands of rock, surrounded by lava, "Well, there's the lava."

"Hmm...quite the set back," Shen replied, not really worried about the lava.

"Urgh, this is so annoying."

- - -

"I'm glad they went in first," Monkey Fist commented as he watched Kim and Shen from the cave entrance.

"You won't be!" a confidant voice called from behind him, "not after you faced the wrath of Ron Stoppable and Rufus!"

The villain raised his bushy, black eyebrow and merely pointed at the blonde standing aggressively in front of him, "Get him! Get the rat! Throw them into the volcano!"

Ron wasn't worried about being surrounded by about 16 monkeys and so he got into his monkey kung fu stance and kicked and punched away the advancing ninjas easily. Within only a couple of minutes they were all down for the count.

"Oh well played, you've dispatched the lackeys, but I think you'll find their master more of a challenge," Monkey Fist leaped forward and engaged Ron in combat. He mostly punched and Ron either dodged or blocked and Monkey Fist rambled on about what would happen once he got the secret weapon. This meant he wasn't totally concentrating so his final punch didn't land on Ron, but was dodged and smashed straight into the rock wall. A small landslide occurred as the displaced rock fell on top of the Englishman and knocked him out.

"Well, that was lucky!" Ron commented to himself as he looked at the pile of rock. However, it seemed the villain hadn't been defeated as he burst out of the rubble and threw a stone monkey head at the blonde hero. It hit him right on the head and actually got stuck. Thankfully, during the rant that followed as the monkey man advanced, a nearby volcano was erupting and rock that spew forth buried him once again. Ron finally got the head off of him and retrieved the yellow and blue keys along with the ancient scroll that described where each key was.

It was then that Shen and Kim shuffled out of the cave and up to Ron. "Wow, Ron. Nice work."

"Yeah well, I heard you guys were in some trouble," Ron shrugged as him and Rufus helped untie the ropes.

"Thanks Ron," Kim said as she stepped forward and gave the blonde a grateful hug. Shen just looked away glaring at some random rock.

XXXX**KP**XXXX

"Hey Shen," Bonnie called as she swayed up to where he was standing in front of his locker, Kim, Ron and Monique were nearby, "going to the dance?"

"Not with you," he replied casually as he carried on sorting his books in his locker.

Bonnie looked completely shocked and stuttered, "Bu-but...you-"

"Piss off Bonnie!" Shen shouted right in her face. Consequently, she quickly ran off, leaving Shen standing there passively while everyone stared. He just walked off without a word and the other three members of the group just watched him in surprise.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"No idea...but Shen is so sexy when he's angry."

"Monique!"

XXXX**KP**XXXX

They were with Shen for about half the day, in which he seemed to be brightening up. Although, that quickly changed whenever Josh appeared on the scene and Kim couldn't help wondering if it was all for her, _I guess_ _he didn't actually like Bonnie and it can't be coincidence that he got rid of her and is now being nicer to me again. _

However, he suddenly disappeared and none of them knew where he had gone. Kim was quickly distracted though by a new mission.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"A green woman has been spotted breaking into the British History Museum."

Kim immediately brightened up, "Shego?"

"Must be. Transportation is waiting outside."

She thanked Wade and quickly grabbed some things and ran out of school to see who would be taking her to the green woman she'd clearly been missing.

"You know, sometimes I feel like Kim gets a bit attached to the whole crime fighting," Ron said to Monique but she merely tutted, shook her head and walked away, "What?!"

_It's not the crime fighting she's attached to Ron._

XXXX**KP**XXXX

"Shego?" Kim called quietly, she knew the thief was in this particular room of the museum.

"Hey Princess," Kim quickly swivelled round to face the raven haired woman whilst grinning happily, but quickly realised and changed it into a smirk, "Miss me?"

"Oh, of course," Kim replied sarcastically as Shego smirked back at her, "So where have you been?"

"Aww, didn't know you cared," Shego replied from her relaxed position against a shadowed wall. They could still see each other clearly, but little did Kim know that Shego was using a type of hologram.

"I don't. Just curious," They continued their usual banter, but no fighting was started. Kim was starting to get on edge; she knew something must be wrong if Shego didn't want to fight.

"Well this has been great, toodles!" Shego waved and then quickly ran off. When Kim pursued her round a corner she had vanished without a trace.

"What the-? She didn't even steal anything!"

XXXX**KP**XXXX

She got back in time for her last two lessons of the school day. Shen was present in both of them so Kim was doubting her previous thoughts that he was really Shego, yet again. She didn't discount that he could be a relative though.

After school when Kim was just about to walk out the main doors with Ron and Monique to go to Bueno Nacho, Shen lightly took her arm, "Can I come with?"

"I thought you already said you couldn't make it?" Ron asked while Kim was coming round from her shock of Shen's sudden move.

"Yeah well, I changed my mind."

"Of course you can come," Kim told him as she changed her and Shen's arms around so she was holding his. They smiled at each other sweetly as they walked out of the school.

The couple dropped behind the other two, Ron was oblivious as to why but Monique kept him next to her to give them some privacy.

"So...erm," Shen started awkwardly.

"Yeah, so...what was with you and Bonnie?"

"Ah...well I didn't actually like her, you know, erm..."

"It's okay. I understand."

Shen sighed, not sure if she really did understand, but they carried on walking down the street and could see their destination by now, "What about you and Josh? Do you actually like him?"

"He's a nice guy, but I don't think I like him in that way really."

"Did he ask you to the dance?"

"Yeah," Kim replied but she paused while she noticed Shen's disappointed reaction, "I declined."

"Really? I mean...so you're free to ask to the dance?" He continued 'casually'.

"I didn't say that I didn't have someone else in mind," Kim replied coyly.

"Oh..." Shen sounded incredibly disappointed.

Kim just laughed, which made Shen more than a bit angry, "That person being you."

They had now reached Bueno Nacho and went in to meet Ron and Monique again. Kim was laughing because this was the first time she had seen Shen embarrassed at all; she was starting to see why Shego teased her. That thought reminded her of her meeting with the thief as she sat down next to Monique, with Shen across from her.

"You know that mission I went on earlier?" she asked.

"The one that was probably Shego?" Ron answered.

"Yeah...well it was Shego." The others looked a bit bewildered; what was so special about that? "She didn't even steal anything, she just talked."

"Are you sure it was Shego?" Ron was sceptical that Shego would only talk; maybe it was a distraction. He added that thought.

"I'm sure it was her, but it could've been a distraction. Nothings happened since though. I can't believe she didn't fight me!"

"Why would you want her to?" Shen asked.

"Well...it would be less suspicious and I haven't had a good fight in ages. Dementor's henchmen are the best and I can beat them pretty easily."

"So how was she?" Monique asked.

"Erm, she seemed fine. Her usual sarcastic self," Kim answered with a small smile that didn't go unnoticed, "She wouldn't tell me where she's been though, not that I really blame her, but I'm still curious."

"Maybe it was all a trick to get inside your head," Ron suggested as he still wasn't going to accept that Shego didn't fight or steal anything without having something else in mind.

"Why do you have to be so pessimistic? Shego could've just wanted to chat...even though it does sound a bit unlikely...and she could've gone about it a different way."

"It is Shego, she probably thought that was the best way to chat to you," Monique pointed out.

They carried on coming up with possibilities and theories about why Shego had only spoken to Kim and where she and Drakken had been all this time, but Shen mostly stayed out of it and smiled at the things they came up with. It was amusing seeing how concerned Kim was and it wasn't about 'they must be up to something' but more to do with Shego's general welfare.

It didn't take long for everyone to finish what they'd ordered and start walking home. It was much like it was on the way there except Kim and Shen walked ahead of the other two, who seemed to be arguing about the name Club Banana attracting monkeys.

"I wonder who started up that discussion," Shen commented sarcastically.

"Yes, I wonder," Kim laughed and then took the rather bold move of taking Shen's hand. Shen was surprised, but smiled at Kim and he held her hand tighter.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you..." he started, "...would you go to the dance with me?"

XXXX**KP**XXXX

Back at Dr Drakken's 'secret' lair, the mad scientist was working away on the newest invention that would help him conquer the world. What was it this time? Yeah, you guessed it; a death ray. It must have been more than twice his height with an area for the controls and a seat on the top. He was tinkering with the wiring in the previously mentioned control panel when one of his lanky henchmen ran into the room, "Dr Drakken, an incoming video call from an unknown source."

"What did I say about disturbing me?! You know I have to get this done quickly if I want to ruin Christmas!"

The red henchman cowered (yes, someone did cower from Drakken) "Apparently it's urgent."

Drakken grumbled as he tried to gracefully climb down the death ray; he ended up landing on his behind though. Quickly getting up, he walked through a couple rooms of the lair and came to one fairly small area where a large screen was mounted on the wall. Pressing a button on the console below it, an image of the caller appeared on the screen.

"Señor Senior Senior? What do you want? Shego isn't here right now," Drakken greeting the old man gruffly.

"Good day Dr Drakken. I'm calling to talk to you but Shego's absence is noted," Senior replied rather mysteriously, "Myself, not to mention the villain community, are curious as to why you have been so inactive recently-"

"That's none of your business!" Drakken interrupted like a child.

"Very well, that is perfectly understandable," the old man said, ignoring Drakken's tone, "but there is also news of a new friend of Kim Possible. My people have been watching them quite closely and have found out some rather interesting things. I'm not one for scheming as such or, shall we say, delivering ultimatums to colleagues, but I may just use this, Shen, to my advantage."


	9. Careful What You Wish For

AN: Surprised? After a long wait of about half a year, chapter 9 has finally arrived. Previous chapters have been edited, though not as much as I would've liked, but I figured it wasn't _quite_ as bad as I had thought and I don't have the motivation to completely change it. As it says in my profile, I am in bad health and that along with no motivation and a hate for this fic, has made it hard going to make myself finish it.

With that said there's only one chapter left (which has been started, but I think it's going to be awkward) and maybe an epilogue, so thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and please enjoy what's left.

Chapter 9

"Shego!" Drakken screamed down the phone, "We need to talk."

"Doy! I assume you didn't call me so you can watch TV."

"Watch that attitude Shego. You need to hurry up and get back here."

"I've already told you I needed a bit more time."

"Well it's run out, so get back here or I won't pay you!"

_Wow, Drakken got some guts, _she thought, "Oh, you'll pay me."

"Ermm...n-no I won't!"

_Hmm maybe not, _"Whatever, look I'll be back in about two days," Shego hung up and sighed as she went through to the bathroom to brush her hair before school. It had gotten a lot longer, but it would take a long time to get it back to how it was, _just for a stupid mission. I guess I got something good out of it though. _

The dance was taking place in the evening of the next day and Shego still had to get an outfit. It wasn't really her fault though, as it hadn't been long since she'd asked Kim to the dance and she'd given her answer. Kim agreed of course and showed her happiness about being asked by practically jumping on Shego, or rather Shen, _damn. How am I gonna get out of this mess? She'll never forgive me if she finds out and it's not like she's shown much of an interest in me when I was myself. I need to find a way to break it to her gently. I'm sooo not ruining the dance though! _

XXXX**KP**XXXX

"Girl! It's the dance tomorrow! What are you wearing?"

"Erm...I haven't got my outfit yet."

Monique paused and looked at Kim as if she hadn't heard what she'd said. Of course though, she did hear, she just couldn't believe her, "Could you repeat that?"

"Monique, I don't have anything to wear!"

"Then we are so going to the mall after school! We're gonna make sure you look stunning and so much so that Shen's eyes melt and his nose bleeds!" Monique declared dramatically. Kim just humoured her and it wasn't long before the boys showed up and met them in the school cantine for lunch.

"So, we meeting at Bueno Nacho after school?" Ron asked as he put his tray on the table and dragged the chair across the floor to sit down.

"Can't. Me and Kim have a date at the mall. Ron, are you set up for the dance?"

"Yeah! My dad is letting me borrow what he wore for one of his school dances."

"Wow. That's really cool," Shen commented sarcastically while poking his food around.

"What about you?"

"I'll have an outfit. Don't you worry."

XXXX**KP**XXXX

Kim and Monique had met up at the mall as planned and were currently browsing through the shops to find something, but with Monique's keen eye for fashion they found something quickly.

"Omg gf! Look at this!" As Monique grabbed the dress and showed it to Kim, the red head's jaw dropped, "Isn't it great?"

"Mo...I can't wear that to a school dance! Especially with Shen there!"

"But look how sexy it is!"

"Exactly! What is it even made of? STRING?!"

XXXX**KP**XXXX

An hour before the dance Shen and Ron were at Ron's house. Shen was standing outside the latter's bedroom tapping his foot impatiently and huffing audibly. He was waiting in his black jeans and a baggy shirt for the blonde boy to finish putting on his outfit for the dance, but he seemed to be taking his precious time.

Shego had never been one for school dances, especially since no one would ask the green girl to go with them, but waiting there as Shen, no where near ready yet, she was getting very anxious and a little excited about going with Kim.

Ron had been silent about Shen going with Kim to the dance ever since he found out, which was the day after they'd all been at Bueno Nacho, but he seemed fine, even though he hadn't been able to get any girls to agree to go with him. Monique had taken pity on him and demanded that he take her, which he wasn't too happy about, but he agreed because defying Monique was not something a sane man would do if they had a choice.

"Would you hurry up?!"

"Hey! The Ron man needs his time to look dashing."

_Dashing? Ha! _"Well others have to get ready as well. Most importantly me!"

"Fine, fine," Ron confidently opened the door and stepped out of his room. Shen just looked at him in shock, "So...what do you think?"

"That-," Shen pointed to the suit, "-is what your wearing to the dance?"

"...Riight, I'm really gonna go change again," he replied sarcastically.

"It's blue...and frilly."

"So? It's what my dad wore! Gah, just hurry up and change into your outfit."

Shen walked past the sulking Ron and into the previously occupied room where his outfit was. No one except himself had seen it yet, but he knew he looked great it in. It didn't take long for him to gracefully slip it on and then sort out his hair, including shaving.

_Well this is it. _Shego took one last look at Shen in the mirror and took out the contact lenses before stepping out of the room to meet Ron...who wasn't waiting there. Typical.

"Ron!"

"What? You ready yet?"

"Doy," Shen answered as he made his way downstairs and followed the voice to the kitchen, "What are you doing down here?"

"I got hungry! Whoa! Nice suit," Ron looked at Shen's pitch black, dignified suit with total awe. The lining was green, surprisingly, as was the shirt he wore underneath with a long black tie. The trousers were straight and his shined black shoes poked out from underneath, but to finish it all off he had a black hat with a bright green strip placed perfectly on his dark hair.

"I know. Now stop gawking, you're creeping me out."

XXXX**KP**XXXX

Kim and Monique were frantically running around their houses trying to get ready before their partners arrived. Even though they looked perfect they were still criticising everything they could and reapplying make-up over and over again.

After spreading some dark red over her lips, Kim was ready, _as ready as I can be anyway. _Her anxiety was obvious as she made her way downstairs and fiddled with her hair in the hallway mirror before her mum went up to her, "Kimmie, you look perfect so stop worrying. If Shen likes you normally then you can't go wrong when done up can you?"

"I guess you're right," she sighed, but jumped when the door bell rang. Smiling to her mum, she walked over and opened the door to greet who she thought was going to be Shen, but was actually a tall middle-aged man in what appeared to be a chauffeur outfit.

"Evenin' milady. Your carriage awaits," his strong London accent was a surprise to Kim, but as he stood back to the side, the black limo parked in front of her house definitely trumped it. With a slack jaw, she carefully made her way down the path holding her small handbag close and trying not to trip in her black stilettos.

She sat alone in the beautifully upholstered vehicle after the chauffeur had opened the door for her and wondered if Shen had organised this. If so, how did he get the money?

It wasn't long before she'd arrived at the school to be greeted by many students waiting out the front. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she waited for the door to be opened and delicately stepped out, immediately looking for Shen.

He was no where in sight, but she kept her hopes up and ignored the foreboding feeling tugging for her attention. She greeted all her class mates to occupy herself as she made her way into the building and to the main hall.

The lights were down with just a few moving around the room and some coming from the DJ's area. Food tables were set up on one side and there was a section for tables and chairs where some people were socialising and eating before running onto the dance area and having some fun.

To her surprise, someone was standing directly in the middle of the hall, facing her and as the suit-clad person tilted his hat up, she smiled and slowly walked over to her partner. Ignoring the bad vibes she was getting again and the colours of Shen's clothes, she was very impressed with his outfit, which was the total opposite of his usual casual wear along with his way of greeting her, "May I have this dance or would you prefer some nourishment first?"

She laughed as Shen stood up from his bow and smirked. She took his arm to guide him over to the food tables while Shen mentally congratulated himself on managing to speak as his throat and mouth had dried up at Kim's appearance.To say she looked stunning would be an understatement.The black dress she wore had a latino style to it, but still retained the smart evening wear impression, even though it only just reached past her knees. The only part that wasn't black was a dark red flower attached to a silky black band around her waist before the cloth covering her hips spread out in layers.

"Did you enjoy your ride here?" Shen asked.

"Very much so and I'm sure I have you to thank for that," she replied as she placed a few snacks on her paper plate.

"It was nothing," Shen insisted. If he had to leave soon then he was going to make sure everything was perfect. Kim never needed to know a thing and if she did find out, at least they had one nice evening together anyway.

Kim just smiled at him and they soon made their way over to an empty table, "Hey Kim, Shen, sit with us," Ron and Monique were already seated a few tables away, so the couple joined them and Shen couldn't help but comment on the amount of food piled on Ron's plate.

"I'm a growing man. I need my food so...there."

- - -

Later on, they were still sitting at the table chatting and everyone finished off their food, whether they were firsts or seconds. I'm sure I don't need to say who went back for more.

Monique started fidgeting and catching Kim's eye. Her eye's darted to the dance floor and back hoping Kim would get the idea, unlike Ron who had just asked if Monique had a twitch. Getting the idea quickly, Kim looked over at Shen, leaning back in his chair, looking suave and leaped forward to grab his arm and force him onto the dance floor.

As he finished stumbling, Shen wiped the look of shock from his face and laughed at Kim's enthusiasm as they waded into the crowd of bodies to dance to the popular techno music blaring out of the speakers.

Laughing, jumping around and quite a few risqué movements later, on Shen's part of course, the two of them rested as the song changed to a song fit for a slow dance. Calming their breathing and smiling at each other they stood closer together and awkwardly put their hands round each others.

Their eyes avoided each other, _what the hell am I doing? _Shen thought, _this isn't the Shego I know so get your act together and make the most of it! _He roughly pulled Kim closer, smirking at her playfully and lowered his head to be near her ear.

Kim moved her arms closer so her hands were on his shoulders and neck while Shen played with her hair and finally stroked it behind her ear and glided his hand down to her neck and then back around her waist again.

Swaying to the music, they both got lost in each other. Kim was engrossed in the feeling of Shen's skin on her hands and the smell of his soft hair, which was the same with him except his hands were burning the feel of Kim's waist and hips into memory. Shego was so lost in her senses that she couldn't stop herself from grazing her lips against the hero's neck and leaving a kiss behind her ear.

Kim gasped in shock and pulled back slightly so she could look at her partner face to face. Her olive eyes stared back at the worried emerald ones in front of her, but instead of questioning where she had seen those eyes before and why she wasn't concerned about the lack of blue eyes, she leaned up and met Shego in a soft kiss ,which was quickly returned with the same feelings of insecurity and safety pouring out.

_If only this wasn't fake._


End file.
